Never Play with Fire
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: Gray would always label his relationships with his family and friends. But ever since the new Berry Master/ Farmer moved to Mineral Town and in the Abandon Farm, he gets confuse of what to label her. His trustworthy Charmander, Blaze, tries his best to help his trainer. Things just got interesting in Mineral Town. A Pok'eMoon Tale. lol
1. Chapter 1: Acquaintances

**This is going to be my second crossover story. I failed the first time but I want to try again. I combined my two favorite games, Harvest Moon and Pok'emon. I hope you love it and yes, it is a GrayXClaire Fanfiction. Please hit me up with reviews and structural cristism.**

 **Oh and I don't own any characters in Harvest Moon and Pok'emon. I just love them. lol**

 **-Ashalita**

 **Chapter One: Acquaintances**

Gray walked through the streets of Mineral Town. Beside him was a charmander. Gray was a young man with spiky orange hair that was always covered by his blue cap with the word UMA on it. He had a pair of blue glimmering eyes and always has a smirk on his face. He would always wear his light brown bomber suit with a blue shirt inside. He was a very silent man yet very grumpy and mean towards others. "Hey Blaze, are you ready for another day at work?" Gray asked. Charmander replied happily towards him. "I see, I wish I have your positive attitude. I don't like going to work because of that old man. He is always screaming in my ear." They were at the Town Square, staring at the bulletin board. "Damn, there is nothing interesting here."

"Hey Gray…" Cliff said, walking towards him with a Pikachu on his head. He had long brown hair that was pinned to a ponytail and had blonde highlights. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just checking if there is something new." Gray said.

"There is actually… Someone bought that old abandon farm." Cliff explained. "What I heard so far that the person who bought it is from the city and very loaded."

"Really? I don't know why that someone would buy a crappy farm." Gray replied.

"Well, at least there is someone new here in this town. It was getting kind a boring." Cliff said. "Right Bolt?" The Pikachu replied happily and rubbed its' cheeks with his. "I hope you and Blaze have a good day at work."

"Thanks…" Gray said, watching Cliff head back to the Inn. _A newcomer… I wonder how he is like. I want to battle him..._ Gray let out a sigh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Blaze, let's go. We are going to be late." Blaze happily followed him. As they reach the Blacksmith Saibara, he found his grandfather looking through his tool box. "Hey old man, what are you looking for?"

"I am looking for those old tools of mine." Saibara replied. "My old friend from the city called me and he told me that his grandchild is moving here so I promised him that I would help out."

"I see…" Gray said. _I wish he was like that with me._ "Well, don't mind me. I am going to work on the necklace."

"Well, you better not do a shitty job." His grandfather snapped.

"CAN WE HAVE A DAY THAT YOU FUCKING STAY QUIET!" Gray screamed. Blaze tried his best to calm his trainer.

"You still have a lot to learn kid. You are such a dumbass." He replied. "You are not getting it at all. Being a Blacksmith means more than just skill."

"Then what is it?" Gray asked. "What is it that I am missing?"

"That is something you have to find for yourself, dumbass." He snapped. "Now hurry up with that necklace. I need you to delivery this to the newcomer around noon."

"WHAT!?" Gray screamed. "WHY ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING WORK HERE!" He screamed back. Gray just let out a sigh and just started working on the necklace. He was pissed that his grandfather was being well… being him.

 _I would show him… I would show you what I am capable of._ Gray thought. _I am not a worthless fool._ He then stared at Blaze who had a concern look on his face. "Sorry buddy, I know you hate the yelling." Blaze climbed on his lap and cuddled him. Gray smiled and patted his head. "You are the only one that believes in me. Thanks buddy…" He worked with a smile. Blaze was the only one that can put a smile on his face and he was happy that he was his partner. Then the phone rang. Saibara walked towards the video phone and answered it.

"Hello Saibara, it has been awhile." An old man said. He had spiky white hair and blue eyes. "I hope I am not bothering you."

"Not at all, I was just looking for my old tools for your grandchild." Saibara said. "How are you Cyrus? You are still being the berry master."

"I am doing well and yes, I am still the berry master. I just want to know if my child arrived yet." He replied.

"The ferry would be here in a few minutes but my grandson would be visiting the farm around noon." Saibara explained.

"You mean little Gray. He must be a good blacksmith by now." Cyrus said.

"He is but he needs a lot of work." Saibara said.

 _Wait… Did he agree that I am good?_ Gray said, eavesdropping on their conversation. _So he can be nice._

"I would see you soon old friend." Cyrus said. "Take care…"

"You too…" Saibara said, hanging up. He walked back to his working station and found Gray smiling. _I guess I shouldn't be so hard on the kid. He has been improving._ "Gray…"

"Yes old man…" Gray replied.

"You can have a half day today." Saibara said. "There isn't a lot to do so after you deliver the tools you can go home."

"Really? Thanks…" Gray said.

"But I expect more from you tomorrow." Saibara scolded.

"Alright old man…" Gray said, hiding his grin.

When it hit noon, Gray walked out the shop with Blaze and the tools. "Let's just get this over with." They walked through the streets and then he found Mary who was walking towards them with her Jigglypuff. _Oh no, not her…_

"Hi Gray…" Mary said shyly. She has long raven black hair and wears glasses. _Oh, it is Gray. What to do? I hope I don't do anything stupid in front of him._ She blushed viciously as they approached him.

"Hey Mary…" Gray replied. _I hope she doesn't faint like last time. I swear, every time I am around her, she faints. I don't know why._ "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I am just taking a walk with Pinky here." Mary said, smiling. "Hi Blaze…" Blaze didn't reply. He hid behind Gray.

 _Blaze went through a lot when he was little. He was abandon and unloved. It took me awhile for me to befriend him and well, we have been buddies ever since._ Gray thought. _He doesn't trust anyone but me._ "Sorry Mary, you know how Blaze is."

"It is alright." Mary said.

"Well, I have to go. I need to give this to the newcomer." Gray said, walking pass her. "Bye Mary…"

"Bye…" Mary said, blushing.

Gary walked towards the entrance of the Abandon Farm and as he walked in, he found that the weeds were pulled out and seeds were sowed. _Someone has been very busy…_ He walked to the house and knocked on the door. _It is almost over…_

"Amber, can you get that please?" A voice said. But it wasn't a voice of a man, it sounded more feminine. The door opened and there was a charmander with a pink bow on its' head. The Charmander greeted them and Blaze was love struck.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Gray asked. Blaze froze in front of the beautiful charmander and was blushing. "Blaze, do you have a fever?"

"I am so sorry. I was busy unpacking our things." That voice again said. He turned and found a beautiful woman with blonde hair and sapphire eyes. It was the most unique set of eyes he has ever seen. It sparkled like shimmering stars in the night sky and the shade of blue was ever so beautiful. Gray found himself lost in those beautiful sapphire eyes. He tried his best to look away but he couldn't, he wouldn't. She was wearing overalls and a red collar button down shirt but that didn't reduce her beauty. "Hello, you must be Saibara's grandson." Gray reacted just like Blaze, he froze in front of the beautiful woman.

"Yeah…" Gray said, lowering his head and hiding his blush.

"Your grandfather spoke highly of you." She said, smiling. "My name is Claire Maple. And if I can remember, you are Gray Steel right?"

"Yeah…" He repeated. _That old man spoke highly of me and she knows my name._

"I think you met my partner Amber." She said. Then she spotted Blaze. "Oh, you have a charmander too. He is so cute." She kneeled in front of him and patted his head.

"Wait don't…" Gray said. But to his surprise, Blaze didn't blast her with his ember. He was enjoying it and was smiling.

"He is so adorable. What's his name?" Claire asked. "Or he doesn't have a name…"

"His name is Blaze…" Gray said, staring at her with shock. _I can't believe that Blaze didn't do anything to her. No one was able to pet Blaze except me. Who is she?_

"What a cute name… I hope you can be a good friend to Amber. She is very shy when it comes to making friends." Claire said. Blaze licked her cheek and she let out a giggle. "I know you two would be good friends. Thanks for being there for her Blaze."

"You got to be kidding me…" Gray said. _He even kissed her…_ "Claire, my grandfather wanted me to give you his old tools for your farm."

"Oh really, how thoughtful…" Claire said, getting back on her feet. She grabbed the tools from him and placed it in her tool box. "Tell Saibara that I said thank you… I think my grandfather told him that I was coming."

"He mentioned that to me earlier." Gray said. _They just didn't mention that I was visiting a beautiful woman… Wait, did I just call her beautiful?_

"Well, I am thankful to know someone here." Claire said. "Well, I hope you come visit me again. You and Blaze are very sweet." Amber licked Blaze on the cheek and he turned red and collapsed to the floor. Amber was concern but Blaze was just too happy. "My farm is not much yet but come back later and I would treat you two for lunch."

"I…well…" Gray said, hiding his face with his cap. _She is super nice… I don't know why I am so nervous in front of her._ "I don't know if you want us."

"I really do." Claire said, placing her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay? You look feverish." He pushed her away.

"Well welcome to Mineral Town… Hope you like it here." Gray said, grabbing Blaze and racing out the house. Claire and Amber exchange glances and let out a giggle.

"I think we are going to like it here." Claire said, blushing.

Gray slowed his pace and put Blaze down. "What is wrong with me?" Gray said. Blaze was twirling around the sidewalk with a grin. "What is wrong with you? You really like Amber." Blaze nodded his head up and down. "Great, that means we have to see her more often. I don't know if I can handle it."

 ** _"_** ** _You like Claire…"_** Blaze teased.

"NO I DON'T. I JUST MET THE GIRL!" Gray screamed.

 ** _"_** ** _Might as well admit it, Gray... You were love struck like me."_** Blaze said.

"I guess you are right about that." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "She is pretty cute but she is just an acquaintance and nothing more." He then let out a grin. "But I think things got really interesting here in Mineral Town."

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, I can't wait to see Amber again."_** Blaze said, happily.

"Well, we are done with work. Do you want to go to the mines?" Gray asked. Blaze cheered as they were on their way to the mines. The mines weren't so dark since Blaze's tail was bright. Gray pulled out a pok'eball out of his belt. He tossed it in the air and a Lucario appeared in front of him. "Hey Rico, I need your help." Rico was pumped up and ready to help his trainer. As they walked further in the mines, Rico sniffed the air and moved towards the walls. "Rico, you picked up something?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, there is something here."_** Rico replied. Gray used his hammer and slammed the walls. After he was done, he found rubies and sapphires. Gray pat Rico on the head.

"Great job Rico…" Gray said, grabbing the rubies and sapphires. "It is just what I needed for this order." Then he stares at a sapphire for a brief moment and let out a smile. "This looks like her eyes."

 ** _"_** ** _Her eyes?"_** Blaze and Rico said.

"I mean… nothing… You two didn't hear anything." Gray said, putting the last sapphire in his bag. _Damn it, I just met the girl and already I am thinking about her. What is wrong with me?_ "Let's keep going." His pok'emon was amused by his reaction. As they were traveling deep in the mines, Blaze was explaining to Rico that there was a newcomer in town and she is a farmer with a charmander. He also mentioned that Gray had a certain puppy crush on the farmer. Rico laughed and all Gray did was roll his eyes. _Leave it to Blaze to tell everything…_ Then they came across a dead end. "I don't remember this here. Rico, use Power-Up Punch." Rico charged his energy to his fist and strikes the wall. It collapsed with ease. "Great Job…" Then a loud screech surrounded the room. It was so loud and strong that the air grew heavy. _What now?_ A Garchomp walked out the opening, roaring furiously towards them. Its eyes were blood shot red and filled with rage. _Oh shit, not Shark Fin. I am not in the mood for this._ "Rico… Blaze… Get ready…"

 ** _"_** ** _Right!"_** Blaze and Rico said.

Claire and Amber were walking towards the waterfall with bluebells. "Oh Amber, I heard from the Mayor that if you offer something to this waterfall, the Harvest Goddess appears. He said she is very beautiful and kind. I hope I get to meet her." Claire said happily. Amber was skipping beside her, excited and happy. "I see that you like this place already. It is probably because of Blaze."

 ** _"_** ** _Yup , he is very nice and cute. I think I like him very much."_** Amber said, blushing.

"Oh Amber, I am proud of you." Claire said. They made it to the waterfall and tossed the bluebells in the water. Nothing appeared in front of them. "Well, it was worth a shot."

 ** _"_** ** _I guess it is just a myth."_** Amber said.

"I guess you are right." Claire said. Then the water shimmers, creating a blast of beautiful and vivid colors. Next thing they knew, a beautiful woman with long green hair appeared in front of them. "Wow…"

"You are the one with the offering. How did you know I love bluebells?" She said, smiling.

"It was a guess." Claire replied. _The Mayor was right, she looks so beautiful._ "Are you the Harvest Goddess?"

"Of course, I am the one and only beautiful and magical Harvest Goddess." She answered proudly. "You must be Claire Maple, the new farmer. Plus your cute partner there is Amber."

"How did you know our names?" Claire asked.

"I know everyone in Mineral Town, old and new." She said, giggling. "So what would you want my dear?"

"I didn't think of it. I just wanted to see you." Claire said, scratching her head.

 ** _"_** ** _She is very pretty though."_** Amber said.

"Well, if you don't have a request then I can at least tell you your future." Harvest Goddess said. "You are going to live happily and that would only happen if you go into the mines right now." Harvest Goddess pointed to the entrance to the mines.

"So I have to go in there." Claire said.

"Yup, I sense you have a kind and gentle heart and that is all you need." She replied. "Well, you better get going. Goodbye for now my dear and next time, can you offer me some strawberries?"

"Sure, I will. Thank you so much Harvest Goddess." Claire said, smiling and waving goodbye along with Amber. The Harvest Goddess disappeared and Claire turned to the entrance. _All I need is my kind and gentle heart… So that got to mean I only need to be myself._ "Amber, let's get in there."

 ** _"_** ** _Right!"_** Amber said.

Rico and Blaze were badly injured by the angry Garchomp. "Come on you guys, get up…" Gray said, gritting his teeth. _What is up with this pok'emon?_ He then stared at his pok'emon lying on the ground. _I can't do anything._ Garchomp was charging energy for a hyper beam attack. Gray stood in front of his pok'emon. "Shark Fin, I am not going to let you hurt them." Blaze forced his eyes opened and tried his best to move but he couldn't. Gray closed his eyes and waited for his fate. "I am not going to let you hurt my family."

"Amber, use flamethrower…" A voice said. Amber blasted Shark Fin with her flames and canceled the unfinished hyper beam. Gray turned and found Claire. "Are you alright Gray?"

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, staring at her with shock.

"We heard screaming so we hurried here." Claire answered, kneeling in front of Blaze and Rico. She pulled out oran berries and fed it to them. "You guys would get better soon." Claire then stood up and stared at the insane Garchomp. Amber did her best to distract him. "Gray, are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine…" Gray said. Claire then started walking to the Garchomp. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Their eyes locked on to each other. "Are you insane? You are going to get hurt. Shark Fin has been living in these mines as long as I can remember and no one can stop him. He is too strong and you might get hurt."

"I know what I am doing." Claire protested, pulling away from him and continued walking towards Shark Fin. "Amber that is enough. Tend to Blaze…" Amber retreated and Claire was a few inches away from Garchomp.

 ** _"_** ** _Blaze, are you alright?_** Amber said.

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, I am fine. It is nothing but it is good to see you again."_** Blaze said. Amber blushed and licked his cheek.

"Hey Shark Fin, you don't need to be grumpy. They didn't mean to wake you up." Claire said. Shark Fin was still angry that he closed the space between them. She pulled out a box out of her bag. "I would probably feel the same way if someone ruined my sleep." She then opened the box and it was filled poffins. "Are you hungry?" Shark Fin stopped growling and gave her a baffled look. She took out one from the box and offered it to him. Shark Fin started to stare into her eyes and never turned away from her. "I usually eat something sweet if I am grumpy." Shark Fin grabbed it and ate it. "How was it?" Shark Fin smiled and growled happily. "I am glad you like it. You can have some more if you want but only if you forgive my friends… They didn't mean to wake you up." Shark Fin ate some more poffins and allowed Claire to pet him.

"You got to be kidding me." Gray said. _First Blaze and now Shark Fin… What is she? I mean… She must be using some sort of magic…_ Then he turned to his Pok'emon and they were alright thanks to Claire. He kneeled in front of them and hugged them both. "I am glad you two are okay." Rico and Blaze happily accepted the hug and hugged him back. He turned to Amber. "Thanks Amber…" Amber smiled sweetly towards him.

"Shark Fin, if you're ever hungry, come to my farm okay. You can have all the poffins you want okay." Claire said happily. Shark Fin licked her cheek and accepted her invitation. She then turned to Gray and the others. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks…" Gray said, standing up and facing her.

"You are welcome." She said, smiling. "We are friends right?"

"What? We just met… We are just acquaintances." Gray snapped, looking away from her. _It is bad enough that I was saved by her._ Blaze and Rico gave him a little shove. He turned to her and found her frowning. _Oh no, I did that… I didn't want to make her…_

"Well, come on Amber… We have to go. Shark Fin, do you want to come to my farm? I can make you something special." Claire said. Shark Fin cheered and followed her and Amber. They walked passed Gray and left him alone in the mines. _Just an acquaintance…_ She frowned even more.

"Hey Claire…" Gray said. She turned to him.

"Thanks for saving me. I owe you one." Gray said. That frown disappeared and her smile returned to her beautiful face.

"I guess you do." Claire said while she continued walking away.

 ** _"_** ** _She is the new farmer?"_** Rico asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, she is pretty cool."_** Blaze said, blushing. **_"Even Amber…"_**

"Yeah, she is pretty cool." Gray said, letting out a small grin. _Claire Maple, you are something else._


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

**Chapter Two: Best Friend**

It has been a month since Claire and Amber moved into Mineral Town. She never had time to walk around the town due to the fact that she still had work to do in the farm. But time to time the town people would visit her but the one that visited her the most, was Gray and Blaze. "Oh Regina, are you okay?" Claire said, tending to her sick Miltank. "You have a fever. "Amber walked towards her with some medicine. "Thanks Amber…" She gave Regina the medicine and Regina licked her face. "You're welcome sweetie, you get some rest." She made sure that Regina had hay to eat and walked out the barn with Amber. The farm was clean and beautiful. It was filled with berry trees of every kind and crops. _I think I am doing a descent job here. I thought I would never fix up this place but with Amber around, I can do anything._ "Well Amber, we are done for today. What do you want to do?"

 ** _"_** ** _Can we visit Blacksmith Saibara?"_** Amber asked.

"You want to see Blaze again. Well, I don't mind. We can give Saibara blueberry muffins. He loves blueberries." Claire said. _I know that Amber wants to see Blaze but I don't know how to face Gray. He only sees me as an acquaintance. He visits me often but somehow I feel it is only for Blaze, not for me._ She then let out a frown. _I wish… I mean… I don't know…_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay, Claire?"_** Amber asked, looking concern.

"I am fine sweetie." Claire said, giving her a fake smile. "Let's start baking."

 ** _"_** ** _Okay."_** Amber cheered.

Gary was sitting at the Inn, eating his breakfast. It was a Thursday so he doesn't need to go to work. Blaze was enjoying is Tamato berry cookies while Gary was eating baked corn. "Hey Blaze, we had an order today. We have to find a topaz at the mines."

 ** _"_** ** _Awww… I wanted to see Amber today."_** Blaze pouted. Gray let out a small chuckle.

"You can see your girlfriend later but we have business to take care of." Gray teased.

 ** _"_** ** _At least I have one. You are afraid to be near Claire."_** Blaze teased back, sticking out his tongue.

"I am not scared of her. She just makes me feel weird." Gray snapped, blushing in front of his partner. _She makes me feel very weird inside._

 _I visit her every single day because of Blaze. She always makes me lunch which honestly tasted really good. She always makes me baked corn which was my favorite. She even gave me some corn she ordered from the mainland. It was still spring so it is impossible to grow corn here and I am still wondering how the mainland manage to get corn._

 _"_ _Hey Claire, how are you?" I asked. She was banging her hammer at a huge boulder._

 _"_ _I am trying to get rid of this rock so I can make a garden." Claire said, letting out a sigh. "But I am not very strong."_

 _"_ _How about I break it for you?" I said. She smiled at me and it made me feel so weird inside. It made me want to see it again. I grabbed the hammer from her and hit the boulder hard. In no time, it crumbled away._

 _"_ _Wow Gray, you are so strong." Claire said. I blushed again and when I stare into her sapphire eyes, it was inviting me to come closer to her. She pulled me into a hug and I was shocked. She felt so right and warm. I didn't want her to let go. "I am so happy. Thank you so much Gray. You are the best."_

 _"_ _Yeah…" I said. "Hey Claire, I am always here to help you…"_

 _"_ _Thank you…" She said, kissing my cheek. She is so straightforward and doesn't know anything about personal space but then again, I think that is why I like about her. Wait… like her… Come on Gray, it has been a month since she was here. I can't possibly like Claire. "Gray, what am I to you?"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _What am I to you?" She repeated, staring at me with her glimmering sapphire eyes. I was shocked with the sudden question._

 _"_ _You are an acquaintance." I answered. Her sapphire eyes were devoured by gloomiest and she had a frown._

 _"_ _Okay…" She said, grabbing Amber. "Goodbye and thanks for the help…" She walked away from me and I felt like I hurt her. What did I said wrong?_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay?"_** Blaze asked.

"I am fine…" Gray said. Then Cliff and Bolt walked downstairs and stretch his arms. "Morning Cliff..."

"Morning…" Cliff said. "I am so beat."

"Morning Cliff, do you want some breakfast?" Ann asked, smiling sweetly at her. She had orange hair as well but was braided. She had green emerald eyes and always blushes around Cliff. Cliff smiled back.

"Sure Ann, I would love that." Cliff said. "Can you give me the usually plus Bolt wants an apple today?"

"Sure, I would cook you something right away." Ann said.

"You are so sweet." Cliff said. Ann blushed and let out a sigh of awe. He sat at the same table with Gray and Blaze.

"You do know that she likes you right?" Gray said. "I really don't see what my little sister sees in you."

"Really?" Cliff said. "I think she is just being nice."

"You are very dense. It is obvious that she likes you." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "So what are you plans today?"

"I was going to visit Claire. Her berries are so good and Bolt loves them so much so I have to visit her today." Cliff said.

"Is it that good?" Gray asked.

"Well yeah, she put a lot of work and effort to grow those berries." Cliff said. "Every time I visit her, she looks so happy." He then blushed. "She is kind a cute when she is happy."

"Stay away from her, she is mines." Gray snapped, gritting his teeth. There was an awkward pause after that. _What did I just said?_ "I mean…" Blaze was laughing as he watched his trainer blush in embarrassment.

"So you have a flaming crush on her." Cliff teased.

"WHAT IF I DO!? WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" He snapped. Cliff started laughing to his reaction. _If eyes can kill, you would already be dead._

"It is so weird to see you like this. I think it is great that Claire came here. You only talk to me and Kai but since Claire came here, you talk to her like you two were best friend since childhood. You two look cute together." Cliff teased. Gray hid his blush with his cap. "Come on, I am just stating the truth. She is always coming to visit you at the Blacksmith Saibara so there got to be something going on."

"She is only doing that because Amber wants to see Blaze. She doesn't come to see me." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "But I have to admit she is fun to be around with."

"She told me earlier that she likes hanging around with you. You are her first friend in Mineral Town." Cliff said.

"What? She really said that?" Gray asked. _She considered me as a friend and I just see her as an acquaintance. Is that why she was sad that day and when she save me from the mines? She wanted to be more than that._ "You better not lie to me asshole."

"Why would I lie to you? I think you have nothing to worry about. I think she likes you." Cliff said, smiling. _He is so worked up over a girl. It is kind a funny to see him like this. I finally have something to tease him about._ "You can be very dense."

"Speak for yourself…" Gray said, rolling his eyes. "You are the dumbass here." _She likes me… I like her too but… I don't know… What happens if Cliff is wrong? I don't want to risk what we have. But… What do we have?_ Then Ann appeared with Cliff's breakfast.

"I made you scramble eggs with bacon plus got Bolt an apple. I sliced them to pieces if that is alright." Ann said, placing his meal in front of him.

"Again Ann, you are so sweet. You are the best." Cliff complimented. Ann blushed once more and smiled. "I can't believe no one snatched your heart yet, you are too kind and pretty. I would be happy to have a girl like you." She blushed even more to the point that she was red like lobster. "Hey Ann, are you okay? You look like you have a fever."

"Oh, I am fine…" Ann said, looking away and hiding her blush. "Hey big brother, do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine sis." Gray said. "Thanks…" She swiftly left them and Cliff let out a small grin. "You are pushing it. You should be grateful that I am not like Rick. I trust you if you ever date my sister. But I won't give you mercy if you break her heart."

"Thanks for the warning." Cliff said. Then Claire and Amber entered the Inn. She was carrying a crate filled with berries. "Hey, your girlfriend is here."

"Do you want to fucking die?" Gray said, glaring at him. He then turned his gaze towards her. She was sweaty yet she still looks pretty. She was always working so hard on her farm. _If I tell her that I like her, I wonder what she would say. It has only been month. But it has been the best month of my life._

"Morning Claire…" Ann said, smiling.

"Oh hi Ann, I brought your berries. I hope it is enough for the week." Claire said placing the crate of berries on the counter. "I had a lot of berries from my harvest today so I thought I should share some with everyone."

"It is more than I expected. Thank you Claire…" Ann said. "Cliff would be pleased with this. He always love how rich and juicy your berries are." Amber spotted Blaze and walked up to him. Blaze jumped of his chair and pulled her into a hug. "How cute… They are getting along very well."

"Well, I wish their trainers were like that." Claire said.

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"I have been trying to be close to Gray but he always pushes me away. I think he only visits me because of Blaze." Claire said, letting out a sigh. "It has been a month now I can't seem to get close him. Ever since I kissed him on the cheek, he has been very jumpy."

"You kissed him on the cheek…" Ann said, staring at her with shock. "You kissed my big brother on the cheek."

"Yes, I was so happy. But I think I went over the boundary with him." Claire said, frowning. "I didn't mean to. I was too happy. Also he sees me as an acquaintance. "

"He is just shy." Ann said, giggling. "I have never seen him like that before. I mean, he is very grumpy and distanced but ever since you came here he starts to act social especially towards you. I am so jealous because I am his sister and he doesn't open up to me."

"Really?" Claire said, blushing. _He changed? Because of me… That can't be right._ "I don't think I am the reason for his sudden behavior."

"Oh Claire, you are so cute when you blush." Ann teased. "You like Gray…"

"I do but…" She said, cupping her own cheeks. She can feel the heat coming from her cheeks. "Gray doesn't see me like that."

"I don't see you like what?" A voice said. She turned and found Gray. She was blushing viciously in front of him.

"As a friend…" Claire said. "I mean, you don't like me. You just deal with me because of Blaze and Amber. I don't want you to be forced to something that you don't want." His eyes widened as she turned away from him. "We are acquaintances and nothing more."

 _Claire, if this is how you feel I am so sorry for making you feel that way._ Gray thought, letting out a frown. _Did I hurt her this much? I am such an asshole._ "Claire, you are right that I only see as an acquaintance." He said. Claire heart sank and tried her best not to cry. "But I think there is more to it. Right now, I see you as my best friend." She turned to him and found him smiling. "I mean well… You have been very nice to me even with the constant yelling. I even run away from you time to time because I am confused of what I am supposed to do. I am not use to be near a girl. And at the mines, you were pretty cool. You saved me from Shark Fin and well, I am very grateful that you did. If you didn't, I would be toasted." He then grabbed her hand. "I am happy you don't see me like a stranger. You come to see me for me right? When you come to Blacksmith Saibara, you come to see me."

Ann and Cliff's jaws dropped. They have never heard Gray talk so sincere before and even smile, a real smile. Claire blushed even more and their charmanders were smiling and cheering.

"I do come to see you Gray. You make me very happy." Claire said, smiling. "Oh yeah…" She pulled out a small box out of her bag. "Amber and I made you cornflake with honey chocolate bars. I hope you like them."

"Thanks Claire, this would really hit the spot when I go to the Mines today." Gray said. "I would see you later best friend."

"I can't wait, best friend." Claire said. _I am so happy._ Amber tugged her partner's overalls. "Oh right…" She pulled out a tamato berry poffin and gave it to her. Amber walked towards Blaze and gave it to him. Blaze was so happy that he licked her cheek. You can see Amber blush with a smile.

"It is like Claire got promoted." Ann said, giggling.

"I wonder how far she can go." Cliff said. "She is in the same rank as me now."

"Can you say hi to Shark Fin for me?" Claire said, smiling. "I don't have time to visit him today so can you do that for me please?"

"Sure, as long he doesn't try to kill me." Gray said. She started to giggle in front of him. _Wow, she is very cute when she laughs and smiles. She should be like this more often. I am so happy that I was the reason for her happiness. Wait… stop it… What am I thinking?_ "What's so funny?"

"I would make sure to save you again." She teased.

"That won't happen. You got lucky." He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Is it me or Gray and Claire are getting alone very well?" Ann whispered.

"Come on, its love… I wouldn't be surprised if they got married." Cliff whispered back.

"Well, have a good day Gray." Claire said.

"You too Claire…" Gray said, walking away. Blaze kissed Amber one more time before he left with his trainer. _Best friend… I feel happy just thinking about it._

It was passed noon and Gray and Blaze just came back from their trip to the mines. _Those bars were awesome. I couldn't get enough of it. I wish Claire makes them for me again._ Gray was tired and dirty but he kept on walking until he reached the Inn. _I did promise to visit her after my trip to the mines. I guess I should. I might get more of that Honey Chocolate Cornflake bars again._ When they got to the Inn, he took a clean shower and also Blaze. He made sure not to get his tail wet. After they got refreshed, they headed out to see Claire. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a dark blue sweater with his UMA hat.

 ** _"_** ** _I am happy that you made Claire happy today."_** Blaze said.

"It wasn't that hard. I mean, she is a happy go lucky girl." Gray said. "You can make her happy in an instant."

 ** _"_** ** _But you like her."_** Blaze teased.

"You can be very nosey." Gray said, letting out a sigh. _Even if I do like her, she won't like me. I mean, I am a loser._

 ** _"_** ** _It is my job to make sure my trainer has a suitable mate."_** Blaze explained.

"Where did that come from?" Gray snapped.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, I don't want my trainer to be a loner. I want him to be happy. I don't want him to be an old geezer and have no one to love."_** Blaze asked.

"Thanks for your concern." Gray said sarcastically. Then Rico appeared out of his pok'eball. "Rico…"

 ** _"_** ** _It is also my job to make sure you found the perfect mate, master."_** Rico said.

"You two are annoying." Gray said.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, we notice that you don't even engage in a relationship with a female. You are pretty close to Kai and Cliff but Claire is the first female you ever socialize with besides Mistress Ann."_** Rico said.

 ** _"_** ** _I hope you are not gay. Are you?"_** Blaze teased.

"I AM NOT GAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Gray screamed. "I HAPPEN TO BE ATTRACTED TO WOMEN ESPECIALLY CLAIRE!"

 ** _"_** ** _Great, I hope you two get married."_** Blaze said.

 ** _"_** ** _I would protect your children with my life, master."_** Rico said.

"Again, you two are annoying." Gray said. "I don't even know anything about her except being a Farmer and Berry Master."

 ** _"_** ** _Then use this time to get to know her more. I think she is nice."_** Blaze said.

 ** _"_** ** _We owe her our lives since she saved us. I believe she is very brave when she faced Shark Fin on her own."_** Rico added.

"Fine, I would get to know her more." Gray said. "I don't have a choice do I?"

 ** _"_** ** _Nope…"_** They both replied. Gray made it to her front door and knocked on it. The door opened and he froze with a blush on his face. Claire wasn't wearing her usual attire. She was wearing jean shorts with a pink fitted shirt with a picture of a pok'eball.

"Hey Gray… You came just in time. I was cooking dinner. I hope you love baked corn with fried chicken." Claire said, smiling.

"Baked Corn!" Gray said, holding his drool. _She made Baked Corn for me… I am in heaven._ His pok'emon let out a small chuckle.

"Yup, I knew you would come here so I made you it. It is your favorite dish." Claire explained. "Please come in…" They walked in and Claire stared at Rico. "Wow, what a strong and handsome Lucario. I haven't got to see him after that incident in the mines but he looks pretty strong. You raised him well."

"Thanks…" Gray said, hiding his blush with his hat. Amber raced towards Blaze and hugged him tightly. _Lucky Bastard… Getting all the love… I wish Claire was like that with me… What? What am I thinking?_ "Hey Claire, after we eat, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Claire asked, petting Rico. He seems to enjoy it so much that he had a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I don't know you very well and I gave you the title of Best Friend so I have to know more about you." Gray explained shyly. Claire let out a giggle and smile.

 _Well, Ann warned me about this._

 _"_ _Hey Claire, there is something I have to tell you." Ann said._

 _"_ _What is it Ann?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, it is about Gray. You see he has thing with labeling people. I mean with the status of the relationship. I was labeled as Little Sister while Cliff was labeled as Best Friend. I just don't want you to get offended."_

 _"_ _I won't." I said, smiling. "I don't mind. I mean… I am happy that I am not an acquaintance anymore."_

 _I really don't mind. If this is how Gray gets close to people then I am going to try my best to get promoted so I can get even closer. And just maybe, he might like me…_ "Sure Gray, I would tell you everything about me if you do the same. I want to know you more too." Claire said.

"Then it is a deal." Gray said. They ate dinner together. Blaze, Amber, and Rico were eating pok'emon food while they were eating baked corn, fried rice, and fried chicken. _This taste all so good. She is a good cook._ Then there was a knock on the door.

"I would get it." Claire said. _I wonder who it is._ She walked to the door and found a man in a uniform with a huge red letter R. "Hello sir, is there something you want?" Gray also stood up from his seat and peak at the door.

"I was wondering if you know where I can find the Goddess of Hoenn." The man said. Claire was shaking as she heard that.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Claire said. "I am sorry but I don't know who that is."

"You are Claire Maple right? You are the Goddess of Hoenn, the top contest coordinator." The man said.

"Again, I don't know what you are talking about." Claire said. _Oh no, I got caught. It has only been a month. How did this happen?_

"I need you to come back. My boss needs you back." He said.

"Tell him that I don't want to be part of his stupidity." She snapped. "I am never working for him again." Then the man grabbed her hand. "LET GO OFF ME!" _No, I am not going to that life again. I am not going to be like that again…_ She kept pulling herself away from with tears but he was strong. Then suddenly Gray punched the man on the face. It was a strong punch considering the man tumbled away from them. "Gray…"

"Are you okay?" Gray said, cupping her face. She was still crying and scared. He gritted his teeth and stare at the man. _That asshole made my Claire cry… My Claire? Where did that come from?_ "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU HARM A LADY LIKE THAT?"

"You should stay out of this." The man said, forcing his body up. "She is our property and we want her back."

"Property? She is not a thing, she a woman." Gray snapped. Claire blushed as she stared at him. "You are not taking Claire away from me." The man pulled out two pok'eballs and tossed it in the air. A Crobat and a Mightyena appeared.

"I am not leaving without her." The man said.

"Rico… Blaze…" Gray said. Rico and Blaze jumped in front of him and was ready to battle.

"Gray, this is my fight not yours." Claire said.

"It is my fight. I would never forgive anyone that makes my Best Friend cry." Gray said. Claire blushed even more. "Don't worry okay…" She nodded her head but Gray still hugged her tightly.

"Crobat used Screech… Mightyena used Bite…" The man ordered. Crobat filled the air with a loud disturbing noise and Mightyena was about to bite Blaze.

"Blaze, counter with Fire Spin." Gray said. "Rico, used Power-up punch towards the ground." Blaze fired a powerful flaming fire spin. It stopped the noise and hit Crobat. Crobat was now burnt. "Great shot Blaze…" Rico punched the ground very hard, allowing the dirt to burst upward and shield them from Mightyena's jaws. "Rico, finish up with Auro Sphere… Blaze use Flamethrower." Rico charged his energy and launch a powerful sphere and with Blaze's flamethrower, it became a powerful attack. It not only hit Mightyena but also Crobat and his trainer. They were blasted upwards and disappeared without a trace. "Good job you guys… Great teamwork…"

"Wow, you are pretty good." Claire said. "You are an amazing trainer." He then cupped her face again. "Gray?"

"Are you okay? Did that jerk hurt you?" Gray asked, giving him a concern look.

"I am fine Gray. Thank you so much." Claire said.

"So tell me what was that all about." Gray said. Claire pulled away from him. "You promised that you would tell me everything about yourself. We are Best Friends now so you can tell me anything."

"I guess I can…" She said, letting out a smile. "Please let's get back inside. I need to show you something." They walked back inside and he sat on the sofa. "I would be right back." She went to the closet and pulled out a huge box. She carried it to the sofa and placed it on the table in front of them. She sat beside him and let out a sigh. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you who I really am. I am Claire Maple and I am from the Hoenn Region. I recently moved here to the Unova region to start over."

"That asshole earlier, he mentioned his boss wanted you back and called you the Goddess of Hoenn. What did he mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Well, when I started my journey I was completely clueless of what I should do or be. Usually you get a Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko as starter pok'emon from the Hoenn Region but I was late for my orientation and they didn't have a pok'emon for me. But luckily Professor Oak was there and gave me my first pok'emon, Amber…" Claire explained. Amber rubbed her face on her leg. Claire carried her and placed her on her laps. "We weren't really good in battling when we first started but when I was introduced to a Pok'emon Contest, I was amazed how Pok'emon can be so beautiful and vivid so I became a Pok'emon Coordinator."

"Is that when you show off your pok'emon with their moves in a very unique way?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that... You have to have a strong bond with your Pok'emon and well… have fun with them." Claire said. "I ended up being very good at it and became a top coordinator. My nickname was the Goddess of Hoenn."

"That actually suits you." Gray said. Claire paused and stared at him. "I mean… You must be good right?" He started blushing in front of her but she let out a sigh.

"I was really good and very naïve. I ended up signing a contract with a man called Giovanni and every time I win a contest of Grand Festival, all my money and assets go to him." Claire said. "I didn't mind at first but it got out of hand. Coordinating to me was all about fun and love with your Pok'emon but it ended up with something ugly. I became a famous celebrity and was forced to make appearances. I couldn't continued my journey or even visit my family. I was trapped. Amber here doesn't like cameras and gets very shy to the point that she blasts people with her flames. I told Giovanni that I had enough and wanted out of his contract but he refused and told me that I had three years left. I knew that I can't get out even if I tried so I waited and continued obeying his every command. After my three years, Amber was still unsettled with cameras and Giovanni threaten me to get rid of Amber if I still wanted to be Top Coordinator." She then pet Amber. "I chose Amber because she was like family and retired. I moved here and started a new chapter in my life. Even with the contract being expired, Giovanni still wanted me back."

"I am glad you did. I mean, if you didn't I wouldn't have met you." Gray said.

"Aww… So sweet…" Claire said happily. "I am happy that I met you too."

"Yeah…" He said, blushing. _She is happy that she met me. I feel so relieved._ Gray looked inside the box and saw all her ribbons, trophies, and even photos. He pulled out a framed photo of her with Amber. But there were three other pok'emon with her. There was a Buneary, Snivy, and a Feebas. He then turned his eyes on her. _She is so cute and pretty… Why didn't I bump into her during my pok'emon journey?_ She had short blonde hair which was covered with a brown Lopunny hoodie with black tights and brown boots. "You look very cute here…"

"Thank you Gray…" Claire said, blushing.

"So this is your team?" Gray asked.

"Yup, Lola is the Buneary. Yori is the Snivy and Bella is my Feebas. They were always there for me and we had so many adventures together." Claire said.

"Where are they now?" Gray asked.

"Well, my grandfather is a Berry Master in Hoenn and he is getting old. So I decided to leave them with my grandpa so they can help him with the berries." Claire said.

"That is how you know so much about berries."

"Yup, you see my parents died from a sea voyage. They were Pok'emon rangers and were heading out to their mission by ship but the ship sunk and they didn't make it. My twin brother Claude and I were devastated with the news." She said, letting out a frown. "My grandfather took us in. Claude pursued his dreams of being a Pok'emon ranger and enrolled into the academy while I became a Contest Coordinator."

"I am sorry about your parents." Gray said.

"It is alright." Claire said. "So tell me about you."

"Me? Well, there is nothing to talk about." Gray said.

"That can't be true. You were quite amazing and one with your pok'emon during that battle earlier. I was quite impressed." Claire said.

"Well, I am originally from the Kanto Region and Blaze was my first pok'emon. Rico, Romeo, Juliet along with Blaze were my teammates and friends. " Gray said.

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yup, Romeo is my Gallade and Juliet is my Gardevoir. They are actually brother and sister. Romeo is very outgoing while Juliet is shy but together they make a pretty good team. Those two was my first pok'emon I have caught in the Hoenn Region and they were pretty fun to be with." Gray said. He pulled out two pok'eballs and threw it in the air. A gallant Gallade and a beautiful Gardevoir appeared in front of them."Hey you two, I would like you both to meet Claire. She is my new best friend."

"They are so adorable." Claire said, standing up from her seat and staring at his pok'emon with awe. "Romeo is so handsome and Juliet is beautiful." Romeo strikes a pose and gave her a flower. "For me… Thank you… I wonder why he called you Romeo, you can be such a flirt." She then turned to Juliet. "I hope we can be good friend Juliet." The shy Gardevior smiled. "They are amazing and I bet they are also very strong."

"They are. All of my pok'emon would train every single day and night in order to be the best." Gray said. "I always wanted to be the Champion of Kanto. I was pretty good as a trainer and won a lot of battles. I even made it to the Pok'emon League. I was this close of reaching my dream but I lost to a guy named Green."

"Even with that, I am sure that your parents are proud of you." Claire said.

"Well, my dad left me, Ann, and my mom when I was little so I don't remember much about him." Gray said. _I can't believe I am telling her this. I am not even mad or scared to tell her. It is like I can tell her anything._ "So my mom was the only one there to take care of us. I was blessed though but then she got sick and died. I made it a point to watch over Ann. The old man was the only family we had so I gave up my Pok'emon journey and became a Blacksmith apprentice while Ann opened up the Inn. My mom was a Blacksmith and she was pretty good so I wanted to continue that bloodline."

"I am very sorry about your mom." Claire said, walking back to her seat. However, she was much closer to him than before. She grabbed his hand and let out a smile. "It must be hard for you."

"It is okay…" Gray said, smiling. "Look at the bright side, I wasn't the only one raised by an old man." Claire started laughing and he joined in. "You know, I have never told anyone about my life before."

"Really?"

"I never trust people but I feel like I can trust you." Gray said. "I know it only has been a month and I did treat you like shit but I feel like I can trust you."

"Oh Gray, I am happy you trust me." Claire said. _He is opening up to me… I am so happy. I can't believe he trust me._ "I feel the same way."

"Then I am happy too." Gray said. "Well, let's finish dinner. Your baked corn was really great."

"Then I would make you it every time you come to visit me." Claire said.

"You are even going to make cornflake with honey and chocolate bars." Gray said, again holding his drool. Claire let out a giggle.

"Of course, anything for you…" She replied. After dinner, Gray walked out door with Rico and Blaze, Romeo, and Juliet. Amber kissed Blaze and again, he swirled around with love and passion. "I am happy you came tonight. We should do this again."

"I would love that." Gray said.

"Gray, thanks for saving me." Claire said, smiling and blushing at the same time. Gray let out a chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"If that man comes again, I have to save you again." Gray teased.

"You just got lucky…" Claire pouted. He was still laughing and she couldn't help but smile. _I would live a happy life if I entered the Mines. I guess I know what the Harvest Goddess was talking about…_ "Hey Gray…"

"Yes…" Gray stopped laughing and froze as she moved towards his cheek and kissed it lightly. He blushed viciously as he felt her soft rosy lips on his skin.

"Goodnight…" Claire said, smiling. "I hope you get to the Inn safely." As she closes the door in front of him, he touched the spot that she kissed him.

 ** _"_** ** _Good job Gray… "_** His Pok'emon cheered. Gray blushed even more. Claire kissed him again kissed him on the cheek and he didn't felt disgusted or mad. To make matters worse, he loved it. He wanted more.

"I guess being Best Friends is not so bad after all." Gray said, walking away happily.


	3. Chapter 3: True Friend

**Chapter Three: True Friend**

Claire and Amber were walking to the super market to buy some supplies for the farm. It has been a week now and Gray would always come and join her for dinner. They would share stories and watch movies together. Claire would always get nervous around him after she realized that kissing him on the cheek increased her feelings for him. _I can't stop thinking about that kiss. What is wrong with me? I am not supposed to kiss a Best Friend._ She then let out a sigh. _I guess I don't want to be his best friend. I guess I want to be more than that. I really like Gray. He is sweet, funny, and cute. I just wish he feels the same way._

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay Claire? You have been sighing a lot lately."_** Amber said, giving her a concern look.

"I am sorry Amber, I just feel kind a down about my feelings for Gray." Claire said.

 ** _"_** ** _So you really like him do you?"_** Amber asked.

"I really do but I don't know if he likes me like that. I mean, I am his best friend." Claire said. "I fear that we might stay like this forever."

 ** _"_** ** _To be honest, I don't see that happening."_** Amber said.

"Really, why is that?" Claire asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Because I think Gray likes you too…"_** Amber said happily. Claire blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Are you sure?" Claire asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yup, he was sweet enough to protect you from Team Rocket and comfort you when you were crying. I think he likes you."_** Amber explained.

"I guess you are right. I have never thought of it like that." Claire said. "Thanks Amber…" They made it to the Super Market and entered it. They found Karen arguing with her father. _Is there a time I don't see her arguing with her dad?_ "Hi Karen…" She moved away from her father and walked towards them.

"Oh hi Claire, are you here to buy more seeds?" Karen asked, smiling at her. She had an eevee on her head. "Eva say hello…" The little eevee said hello.

"Hey Eva…" Claire said. Amber started playing with Eva around the store. "So do you have some flower seeds?"

"Well, we have bluebells and roses." Karen said.

"That sounds great. I want a lot of those. I love flowers." Claire said, smiling.

"Hey Claire, there are rumors spreading here about you." Karen said, giving her a mischievous smile. "It is the talk of the town."

"Rumors…" Claire said, shaking. _I hope it is not about Team Rocket and me being a coordinator…_ "What rumors?"

"Well, a certain cap wearing hottie walking out of your house at night and has been walking out your house for a week now." Karen answered. "You were having dinner dates with Gray and you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends."

"What? You got it all wrong." Claire said, blushing. "Yes we had dinner but it is just a dinner between best friends."

"Oh Claire, Ann told me that you had a thing for Gray." Karen said, giggling. "She was right, you look cute when you blush."

 _Ann? Why would she tell Karen this?_ Claire thought, cupping her face. She was heating red and was embarrassed. _I told Ann that I like Gray. That was the biggest mistake I ever made._

"You don't need to worry. I forced it out of Ann so don't blame her. I was just curious about you two." Karen explained. "So are you two secretly dating?"

"No, we are just best friends. Well, that is what he thinks of me." Claire explained, letting out a sigh.

"So you got labeled as best friend. That is great. That is so better than mines. I got labeled as annoying woman." Karen said, giggling. "There was a time I was trying to get to know him but he shove me away and called me annoying. I think you are the first woman that he ever likes to talk to besides his sister Ann."

"I see…" Claire said. "You are not going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"No, I am your friend Claire. I admit I can be a little bit nosey but I do care for your privacy." Karen said. "Ann, Popuri, Elli and even Mary… I tried my best to befriend them but I couldn't find common ground with them. But when you came along, you wanted to know me and I am happy that we are friends. You even agreed to teach me how to cook and so far, I am doing a little bit better than before."

"Thanks Karen, that really means a lot." Claire said. "I don't want my friendship with Gray to be ruin by those rumors."

"Don't mention it. We best friends stick together. Also, I know how you feel. I have the same problem with Rick. I want to tell him how I feel but his stupid bitchy sister is always in the way. You want to confess yet there is something in the way and it is driving you crazy." Karen said.

"That is exactly how I feel. The only thing that is keeping me to confess to him is him. I am being very patience but I just wish I can tell him. Also, I am too afraid if he doesn't feel the same way." Claire said, frowning.

 _Claire is so naively cute. She is also so innocent. I wonder why Gray likes her._ Karen thought, letting out a smile. "Claire, you have nothing to worry about. I think he likes you a lot."

"Really…"

"Yup, so don't stress your pretty head." Karen teased. "You want those flower seeds, is there anything else?"

"Well, I need some chocolate." Claire said.

"For Gray…" Karen teased.

"No for…" Claire said. "Fine, you win… I can't lie."

"That is why I like about you. You suck at lying." Karen teased, laughing. Then Gray and Blaze burst in the store. "Speak of the devil…"

"CLAIRE! THERE IS A CRAZY WOMAN CHASING ME! HELP ME!" Gray screamed, racing towards her and hiding behind her. Blaze raced to Amber and started to cry. Amber tried her best to calm him down. "She keeps trying to kiss me."

"Come on Gray, you don't want to be kissed by a girl." Karen teased.

"Shut it Karen, the only woman is allowed to kiss me is Claire." Gray snapped. There was a brief silence and he found Claire, blushing. _Me and my big mouth… I can't believe I said that. Now she is going to think I am a pervert. Shit, I am such a dumbass_ "I mean… ah… forget about what I said. Just save me…" Karen and Claire started giggling. "This is not funny…"

"Geez, it is just a woman. I think she likes you." Claire teased. "You are quite handsome you know so it is understandable."

"Handsome?" Gray said, staring at her with shock and was blushing at the same time. _She thinks I am handsome… Wait, focus Gray._ "I don't care. She was chasing me everywhere." Then a woman with hot pink hair that was pinned up into pigtails entered the room. She was wearing a red dress with black boots. "Damn it, she is here."

"Patty, is that you?" Claire asked, staring at the woman.

"Claire, it has been so long." She said, grabbing her hand. "I didn't expect to see you here. I heard about the famous berries so I came here to get some."

"Well, you are in luck because I am the Berry Master here." Claire said. "I would give you some berries with a reasonable prize if you stop chasing my best friend." Patty caught a glance of Gray, hiding behind Claire.

"Oh there you are sweetie, I was looking everywhere for you." Patty said. "I only wanted to get to know you." Gray hugged Claire from behind and it made Claire blush. He buried his face in her golden hair.

"Claire, keep her away from me." Gray whispered. _Her hair smells like sunflowers._ He let out a smile. _It smells really good._

"I am sorry that he ran away like that. He is not the socializing type. He is very shy." Claire explained. _He is hugging me… It feels very warm and nice. I like this very much._ "His name is Gray and this woman right here is Karen. They are my best friends here in Mineral Town."

"It is nice to meet you all." Patty said, smiling. "My name is Patricia but you can call me Patty for short. I am Claire's rival."

"Rival?" Karen and Gray said.

"Yup, we were coordinators." Patty said. "I am the Angel of Hoenn and she was…" Claire pulled away from Gray's embrace and quickly covered Patty's mouth so she won't say another word.

"I am actually just a berry master. I would see you guys later…" Claire said, pulling Patty away. Amber swiftly ran after them.

"BUT CLAIRE! YOUR SHOPPING!" Karen screamed. But it was too late. They were already gone. "I wonder what that was about." Gray let out a sigh of relief. "So you can only let Claire kiss you?"

"SO? DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Gray snapped.

"Not at all, it is just too funny. Best friends don't kiss." Karen pointed out. Gray calmed down after hearing that. _So the coldhearted Gray finally fell in love. This is all too amusing. But I am kind a happy for him. He needs someone to love._

 _Best friends don't kiss… But Claire kissed me not once but twice on the cheek. So what are we?_ Gray thought. "Hey Karen…"

"Yes Gray…"

"Don't tell anyone this, I mean it." Gray said.

"My lips are sealed." Karen said, giggling. "But in return, you have to pay and deliver Claire's shopping."

"Fine…" Gray said.

"That would be $1500." Karen said, smiling. _If Gray can find love then I think I can as well. I know that I am different from the other girls but I think after seeing Gray and Claire, I can love also._

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS TOO MUCH!" Gray screamed. _There goes my savings._

Patty and Claire were at the farm and Patty was amazed with all the berry trees and flowers. She found a catepie and a wurmple, climbing up the trees. "Oh Claire, you have bugs on the trees. Are you going to get rid of them?" Patty asked.

"Nope, they are actually guarding my berry trees. They used their string shot to scare away pests and I award them with poffins." Claire explained.

"Wow that is amazing…" Patty said. She then turned her glance to the apple tree where she found a Combee and her beehive. "Oh dear, you even have a bee problem."

"Don't need to worry. I let Combee live here and give her poffins. In return, she gives me sweet delicious honey."

"Wow, you are very good with pok'emon. I envy you." Patty said.

"So Patty, how is the coordinating so far?" Claire asked. "You must be winning a lot of Grand Festivals."

"Well, everything is going good with me but there are a lot of gossips about your disappearances." Patty said. "I can't believe you left after the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Well, I had to. I think it was time to give up and do something else." Claire said. "I love being a Farmer and a Berry Master."

"That is not the Claire I know. The Claire I know was always so adventurous. What happened to her?" Patty said. "I am actually here to take you back."

"I figure but my answer is no. I am not coming back." Claire said. "I would never be a coordinator again."

"You are so selfish and cruel. You changed ever since that Kanto Grand Festival." Patty snapped. "I won that Grand Festival plus beat you Ms. Goddess of Hoenn. You can at least be there and support me but you just left without a word and then I find out a few days after that you retired and left. I thought we were friends but you replace me with those people."

"Patty, you were never replaced. I retired for another reason." Claire said.

"Then what is this reason?" Patty asked.

"It is complicated." Claire said.

"You are such a bitch Claire, you don't care about anyone but yourself." Patty snapped. She was filled with rage and hatred. "You were my best friend and this is how you repay me, you push me away. Is it because you can't admit that you lost to me? Do I have to lose to you in order to be your friend again? Do you want to be superior?"

"That is not true Patty. I care about you very much. Winning wasn't everything to me but I left for a good reason and I didn't mean to hurt you." Claire said, frowning. "I just thought it was better without me, that's all."

"So you think I couldn't be famous with you in the way." Patty said.

"No, you got it all wrong."

"You know what. I am going to force you to come with me." Patty said, pulling out a pok'eball out of her bag. "I am going to show you that I am better than you."

"Patty… Wait…" Claire said. Patty tossed a pok'emon in the air and a Vulpix appeared in front of her.

"Vulpix, use flamethrower…" Patty ordered. Vulpix launched a powerful flaming flamethrower towards Claire. Then suddenly Amber canceled the blast with Flame Charge. "I see that Amber gotten a lot better."

"Patty, stop this. We don't need to battle like this." Claire said. "You misunderstood what I said. Please stop this."

"No, I am going to show you that I am better than you." Patty snapped, gripping her fists. _I am going to make you respect me. I am going to make you be envious of me._ "Vulpix, use Zen Headbutt." Vulpix raced towards Amber with purple aura. Amber got hit and tumbled to the ground. "I guess I was wrong. You two are weak."

"Amber, are you okay?" Claire asked. Amber forced herself up and growled towards Vulpix. _I guess I have no choice but the fight._ "Amber, get ready…"

"Vulpix, use Zen Headbutt one more time." Patty said. Vulpix speedily raced towards Amber.

"Amber, use Flame Charge." Claire ordered. Amber charged towards Vulpix surrounded in flames. They collide and were pushed away from each other. "Amber, use Flame Charge again."

"Vulpix is another fire pok'emon. Your moves won't work." Patty said.

"Who said I wanted to hurt your Vulpix with it?" Claire said.

"What?" Patty said. Amber hit Vulpix with the Flame Charge but it wasn't very effective. "Vulpix, use Confusion." But Amber was so fast. Vulpix couldn't land a hit on her. "What? Amber wasn't fast before."

"Well, Flame Charge increased Amber's speed every time she uses it and she used it three times." Claire said. "Amber, use Iron Tail." Amber's tail started to glow as she jumped in the air. She dive towards Vulpix and smashed her severely with her tail. Vulpix flew towards her trainer and fainted. "Great job Amber…" Claire watched Patty returned her pok'emon in her pok'eball. "Patty…" She walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Please tell me explain…"

"FUCK YOU CLAIRE!" Patty screamed, tossing her hand aside. "I am going to beat you again. You would see." She raced away from her. Gray and Blaze made it to the farm. As they walked in, Gray caught Patty running away with tears. Gray then found Claire crying. Amber was hugging her leg as she cried.

"Claire, are you okay?" Gray asked, racing towards her and grabbing her shoulders. He then looked around and found burning berry trees. Luckily, Catepie and Wurmple took it out before it became a huge problem. "Claire, did something happen? Did you two battled or something?" She finally turned to him and her beautiful sapphire eyes were drenched and tears were running down her face. "Claire, why are you crying?"Amber was still hurt from the battle. Blaze licked her wounds to comfort her. He was so worried about her yet relieved that she was okay.

"Gray, am I a horrible person?" Claire cried.

"Claire, what gave you that idea? Did Patty tell you this?" Gray asked.

"She didn't use those exact words but she hates me for retiring." Claire cried. "She thinks I retired because I was a sore loser and I didn't care for her. She thinks I replaced her with you and Karen." She was shaking and gripping her chest. "I didn't mean to… I try to explain it to her but she wouldn't listen. She…"

 _I don't know what to do._ Gray thought, staring at her crying. He felt terrible to see her like this. _I don't like seeing you cry, Claire._ He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "You did what was right. I don't believe you are a horrible person. I believe you are amazing, beautiful, and a kind woman."

"What?" Claire said, pulling back. She stopped crying but she was blushing. Gray face palm himself as he realized that he gave her more hints that he liked her.

"Look, let me talk to Patty." Gray said.

"But you were afraid of her." Claire said. "I had to save you from her remember." He wiped her face and kissed her forehead. She was shocked that he kissed her. _Did he just kiss me on the forehead?_ She blushed even more. _He kissed me._

"I don't care if I am afraid of that crazy woman. I am going to do it for you." Gray said, smiling. "After all, we are true friends now."

"True Friends?" Claire said. _I got promoted again._ "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course, it means that I would always be there for you and even well… kiss you…" Gray said, blushing and scratching his head. "I mean Karen told me that Best Friends don't kiss each other so I thought…"

"Thanks Gray, you are the best." Claire said, smiling. _So he wants to kiss me… I am so happy._

"I would be back." Gray said. "Also, here is your shopping. You were in a rush with Patty that you forgot about it."

"Don't tell me you paid for all this. I would pay you back right now." Claire said, trying to fish out her wallet out of her bag. But Gray grabbed her hands away from her bag and kissed them. "Gray…"

"Yeah it was expensive but it is really alright. I am glad to buy it for you. You make me dinner and lunch every single day so it must cost a lot of money preparing my meals. So you don't need to pay me back." Gray said. "I would talk to Patty and settle this okay. I would be back before dinner."

"Okay…" Claire said, blushing. _Is it me or Gray is charming and handsome right now? Crazy thoughts… get out of my head._

"Blaze, let's find Patty." Gray said. Blaze gave Amber a sweet kiss and raced away with his trainer.

"Amber, I think something is wrong with Gray." Claire said. Amber let out a giggle as she watched her trainer blushed.

Gray and Blaze went all through town looking for Patty and when he finally gave up, he walked back to the Inn. "Great, the one time I want to see that crazy woman she is not around." Gray mumbled. "I guess I should shower and head back to Claire's place."

"Hey Gray…" A voice said. He turned and found Patty, sitting alone with a cup of coffee.

"Patty, I was looking everywhere for you." Gray said.

"Why? You want to date me or something?" Patty teased.

"In your dreams…" Gray said, rolling his eyes. "We need to talk." He sat on the opposite side of her. He wanted to talk to her face to face even though he felt uneasy. He took a deep breath. _For Claire…_ "There is something I want to talk to you about. It is about Claire."

"I don't want to talk about her." Patty said, grabbing his hand. "Let's talk about you."

"I don't have time for this. I want to explain something to you." Gray snapped, tossing her hand aside. "It is important."

"Fine, what do you want to tell me?" Patty pouted, crossing her arms.

"Claire was under a contract with a man named Giovanni." Gray said.

"I know that." Patty said. "He was the one that made her rich and famous."

"Well, did you know that she suffered through those times under her contract with him?" Gray said. Patty paused which shock in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Claire was forced to make appearances and was punished if she didn't win a contest or grand festival. If it is not her, it is her pok'emon that takes the punishment." Gray explained. "She even couldn't see her family. She was trapped and was forced to listen to Giovanni." Patty was shaking when she heard this. "When she lost to you at the Grand Festival, cameras was everywhere and Amber gets to nervous that she uses flamethrower to push them away. She didn't want to ruin your special moment so she left. Giovanni heard about Amber's actions and threaten her to get rid of Amber. Claire contract was expired that time and she retired and left."

"You can't be serious?" Patty said. _Why didn't Claire tell me this? Why she kept it a secret from me? This can't be true… This can't_ "Are you lying to me?"

"No, I am not." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "She talks about you a lot. She always told me that you were her motivation in coordinating. She is just sorry that she left without congratulating you."

"Claire…" Patty said, leaking tears. "I thought she just didn't want anything to do with me."

"You are wrong. When Claire first moved here, she was so kind and caring to me. I always pushed her away and well, I didn't want anything to do with her." Gray explained. "But on the same day we first met, I was in the Mines with my Charmander Blaze and my Lucario Rico was attacked by a grumpy Garchomp. We were no match for it but and I thought I was a goner but Claire was there to save me. Without battling the Garchomp, she got it to be her friend."

"That's Claire… She was always so good at making friends especially with Pok'emon." Patty said, letting out a weak smile.

"Yeah and she made friends with me. I was cold hearted and cruel to other people and that made me lonely and bitter. But ever since I met Claire, she turned my whole world upside down. She was persistent of being my friend and did anything to get close to me. At first I thought it was fucking annoying but then I enjoy her company. Now we are true friends. I am happy that I am not alone anymore." Gray said, letting out a smile.

"You like Claire do you?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, I stop denying my feelings towards her." Gray said. "It was annoying and plus, my feelings grew stronger every time I am with her. But I still don't have the courage to tell her. To be honest, I don't think I like her. I love her. There is something about her that makes me feel happy."

"With all the things you told me, I wish I was there for her. I was too focused on myself to even see her pain." Patty said. "Claire was clumsy and naïve when she first started. She would always trip and was too dense." She let out a small giggle. "I remember our first contest together, she and Amber were terrible and she was so sad that she lost to me. I thought she would give up and forget about coordinating but she didn't. She participated in another contest and won. I was there watching her, watching her improve her skills. She did breathtaking appeals and was powerful and smart in the battles."

"So she wasn't a natural at coordinating." Gray asked. "I thought she just won without any problems."

"Oh no, she was horrible and didn't know a damn thing." Patty said, giggling. "She was the worse but she didn't give up and trusted her Pok'emon with all her heart. She beat me in her First Grand Festival and became a Top Coordinator. Before that, they called her the Contest Demon."

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Well, she was elegant and innocent in her appeals but when she battles it can be very scary. It is like you are trapped with a vicious beast." Patty explained.

"Is she that scary?" Gray asked.

"Well, battle her and find out." Patty said.

"I tried but Blaze doesn't want to hurt Amber and Amber doesn't want to hurt Blaze." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "You see, they are lovers."

"Oh, how cute…" Patty said. "You do know that Pok'emon act more like their trainers."

"Yeah, they really do." Gray said. "I think there is something that you need to do."

"I guess you are right." Patty said, letting out a sigh.

Claire was cooking with mixed emotions. She was sad because how she hurt Patty and she was happy that Gray wanted to kiss her. _I don't know what to feel today._ She let out a sigh. Then she heard a knock on the door. She turned off the stove and walked to the door. She opened it and there were two Team Rocket grunts. "What?"

"Sorry miss… You are coming with us." One grunt said. He covered her mouth with a cloth and she swiftly doze off. Amber raced towards her trainer but she stopped when there was a gun pointed to Claire's head. "Don't even think about it." Combee saw Claire being taken away so she flew to find someone for help. She then caught Gray and Patty, walking towards the farm. She flew her way towards them.

"Is that the Combee from Claire's farm?" Patty asked.

"Combee, what's wrong?" Gray said. Combee was buzzing so wildly that it made Gray worried. Gray started running to the farm. _Something is not right. Claire must be in trouble._ He then found Claire being carried to an aircraft. Catepie and Wurmple used string shot to hold the aircraft from leaving. "LET HER GO!"

"It's that guy that knocked out my pok'emon earlier." The grunt said.

"Well, he looks weak." The other grunt said, tossing a pok'eball. An Arbok appeared. "Arbok, use poison sting…"

"Blaze, use Flamethrower and then Mega punch..." Gray ordered. Blaze blasted hot flames towards the poison sting and diminished it. Blaze then punched Arbok down to the ground. Arbok was knocked out. A Mightyena appeared but Catepie and Wurmpie both used tackle on it. Mightyena collapsed. Then Wurmple used poison sting while Catepie hold it down with sting shot.

"Wow…" Patty said, staring at Gray. _His charmander is strong just like Amber… Also, the pok'emon living with Claire are so brave and strong as well._ Gray raced towards the men and punched one of them on the face. Claire was about to fall to the ground until Rico appeared out of his ball and caught her in time. Amber raced to her trainer and hugged her unconscious body.

"I told you guys before that I wanted you to leave Claire alone." Gray hissed, gripping them both by the collar. "If I see you guys again, I would not show any mercy." He tossed them in their aircraft. "Amber… Blaze… I want you two to send these guys away." Amber and Blaze both used flamethrower and the aircraft was blasted off again. "Great job you two…" Then Catepie and Wurmple started to glow. "What?"

"They are evolving." Patty said. The light disappeared and Catepie became a Metapod and Wurmple became a Silcoon. "Wow, they are such a great team."

"Claire…" Gray said. _I hope she is okay._ Gray ran towards Claire and patted Rico. "Perfect timing Rico…" He carried Claire into her bedroom while Patty went to the kitchen to get her a wet towel. She placed the wet towel on her forehead while she slept. "This is the second time they tried to take you away. Why?"

"Second time?" Patty said, standing by the door.

"Yeah, twice I have to save her. I want to know why they want her so much." Gray said, letting out a sigh. He then cupped her sleepy face and let out a smile. "No one is going to take you away from me."

"I am so jealous." Patty said. "She is so lucky to have you." Then Claire opened her eyes slowly and found Gray by her side.

"Gray? What happened?" Claire asked weakly.

"Team Rocket came back again but we stopped them from taking you away... Also, Catepie and Wurmple evolved because they were also trying to get you back." Gray said.

"That's wonderful. I trained them to watch over my crops. I didn't think they would try to save me." Claire said. "I am happy you were here in time. They just came out of nowhere and drugged me."

"Are you okay?" Gray asked, grabbing her hand.

"I am fine." Claire said. "I feel a little dizzy but I would be alright." _He must be so worried about me._ She then found Patty by the door. She let out a soft smile. "Hi Patty…"

"Hey Claire, look… I want to say… I am sorry." Patty said, scratching her head. "I didn't give you a chance to explain and I know it was hard for you to even tell me. Gray told me everything and I feel like I failed you as a friend."

"You didn't." Claire said. _Gray did it. I can't believe he actually talked to her._ "You are still here. We are still friends so I am glad." Patty started to leak tears. "We would always be friends. I don't care if I am the Goddess of Hoenn, what really matters if you are still in my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the Goddess of Hoenn." Patty cried even more and raced towards Claire. She hugged her tightly and soaked her with her tears.

"You may be dense but you always have a way with words." Patty cried. Claire turned to Gray and found him smiling as well. "But there is one thing I am jealous of."

"What is it?" Claire said. Patty pulled away and wiped her tears.

"You have a hot boyfriend before I did." Patty teased, sticking out her tongue. Gray and Claire turned red after hearing this. "I mean, he is always there for you and he never gives up on you. I would love to have someone like that."

"Well, I am happy to have Gray in my life also." Claire said, smiling. "I don't know what I will do without him." Gray pulled his hat over his face to cover his blush. "How long would you be here Patty?"

"I am leaving tomorrow. I have a contest to get to." Patty answered. "I was wondering if I can stay here."

"You are always welcomed. I made dinner for you and Gray. I hope you like it." Claire said.

"Well, I have to get my things at the Inn then. I would be right back." Patty said, walking out the room. It was silent for a brief moment until Gray broke the silence.

"Did you mean what you said?" Gray asked. "About me being in your life…"

"Oh Gray, you are too important to me." Claire said, squeezing his hand. He realized his hand was still intertwined with hers. "When I first got here, I always wanted to be your friend. You were always so distant with others especially me. You always pushed me away and insult me but I knew that you acted like that because you didn't know how to handle people."

 _Oh dear, I remember the time I couldn't hold it in and I snapped at him. It was my second week in my new home before Gray and I became good friends. I can remember walking through Mineral Town to deliver lunch for his grandfather. Every time I entered the Saibara Blacksmith, he and his grandfather would be cussing at each other. "Morning Mr. Saibara, I brought you some blueberry muffins." I said, smiling at him. He turned to me and smiled back._

 _"_ _Oh my dear Claire, you are too much." Saibara said. "Thank you so much dear. You are indeed an angel." Then I turned to Gray. He kept silent but Blaze hugged me and greeted me._

 _"_ _Morning Gray…" I replied. He didn't say a word. He just grunted and went back to work. It hurt me but I knew he felt uncomfortable. I gave Blaze a basket and patted his head. "This is for you and Gray. I hope you two have a good day."_

 _"_ _You know, you can't win me over with treats." Gray snapped. "I am not a dumbass like my old man."_

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMBASS, DUMBASS!" Saibara snapped. "AND BE NICE TO A LADY!"_

 _"_ _SHE IS NOT A LADY! SHE IS A WITCH!" Gray screamed. I then couldn't hold it. Amber saw me gritting my teeth and my eyes filled with rage. Amber face palm herself, knowing that I am going to burst._

 _"_ _I am not trying to win you over you cock sucking asshole. I am tired of you treating me like shit." I snapped. The two men froze with my respond. "I hope you fucking choke on your baked corn. I am not going to let a bitch like you get the best of me. If you want to be good at being a blacksmith then I suggest you stop being a fucking pussy and start growing some balls." I stormed out, leaving the two men baffled. All I could hear was._

 _"_ _What a woman…" Saibara said._

"Yeah, I was pretty harsh on you." Gray said. "I guess I was afraid to let people in and you were persistent of getting close to me. I pushed you too far and well, I was shocked with your outburst." _I remember when the angelic Claire started cussing at me. I was paralyzed by her anger and rage. Her sapphire eyes glimmer with fury. As she walked out, I didn't know what to say or respond. She made me speechless. To be honest, I enjoyed it. It was a new side I never seen in Claire and wow, she looks so hot when she is mad._

 _"_ _What a woman…" The old man said. "Cyrus told me she has a sailor mouth when she gets mad. I didn't know it was this bad." I stood up from my seat and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?"_

 _"_ _I have to go and apologize." I replied. "She was right. I have been treating her like shit ever since she came here." My old man nodded and let me leave. Blaze and I walked to her farm. "Claire, are you here?"_

 _"_ _What do you want asshole?" Claire asked. I turned and found her with those same devilish look on her face. Oh man, I want to see more of it._

 _"_ _Look, you were right. I was wrong." I said. "I am sorry for being so hard on you."Blaze and Amber watched us and Blaze was amazed at me. Yes, I don't apologize very often but when it came to her, I don't know how to explain it. It is like I can tell her anything and feel anything towards her. "I am very sorry Claire. I was hurting you and I didn't realize it. Please forgive me." Claire eyes of rage soften and she smiled at me._

 _"_ _Apology accepted." Claire said._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I am not a type of person to hold a grudge and also I am sorry for swearing at you and your grandfather." Claire said. "I didn't know what came over me."_

 _"_ _You were pretty hot…" I mumbled._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Nothing…"_

"I wanted to be your friend no matter what and I am happy that I didn't give up on you." Claire said.

"Claire, I am happy you didn't give up on me too." Gray said. _Yup, I am in love with Claire Maple._


	4. Chapter 4:Girlfriend

**Chapter Four: Girlfriend**

Patty said her goodbyes and kept in touch my video phone calls. Claire would always chat with her every night and Patty would often flirt with Gray. Gray was still afraid of her and Claire would laugh with his reactions. Spring turned into summer and it was heating up Mineral town. It was the first day of summer and Gray somehow was having a good day. He was working on his necklace without any complains and scolding from his old man. He was surprised that the old man gave him compliments of his work which boosted up his morale. Blaze was a great help as well, his fire was right for any job. "Gray, there is something I wanted to ask you." Saibara said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"That girl Claire, she is really nice. I notice you two are very close." Saibara said. "Are you serious with that girl?"

"Well, we are just true friends." Gray said, blushing. "I do like her but I…"

"You don't need to say more. I can see it on your face." Saibara said. "Please take care of her. I owe her a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"It is a story for another day." Saibara said. "Well, get to work."

"Right…" Gray said. _He owes Claire… What did she do? I don't understand. Maybe I can ask Claire after work._

Claire was combing Regina, her full grown Miltank. "All done… You look so cute Regina." Claire said happily. Regina smiled and licked her face. "I love you too." She walked out of the barn with a large container of Moo Milk. "I think it is time to buy about another Miltank and a Mareep." Amber was playing with Metapod, Combee and Silcon. _Well, at least Amber is not alone. I was worried that she would not like this place but I am happy she does._ "It is a very beautiful day. I did all my chores and fed Regina. I think I should visit Karen. Amber, do you want to see Karen?" Amber nodded and said goodbye to Metapod, Silcon, and Combee. "Hey you three, watch over the farm. When I come back, I would give you all your poffins." They cheered and watched them leave the barn. _Gray… A true friend… I hope I get the title of girlfriend soon._ She let out a small giggle. She then found Karen and Ann racing towards her.

"Claire, are you free?" Ann asked.

"Yes, I am. I was going to see Karen today." Claire explained. "But Karen is here so it saves me the trouble."

"I need your help with something." Ann said. "I already asked Karen but she would only do it if you agree to do it as well."

"Okay…" Claire said, looking confused. "What is it?"

"We have some tourist coming from the Hoenn Region and I need some help serving in the Inn." Ann said.

"There is a catch to this though." Karen said, crossing her arms. "We have to dress up in maid outfits."

"WHAT!" Claire screamed, blushing. "You know very well I don't like that sort of thing."

"Please Claire, I am begging you. It is only for today." Anne pleaded, grabbing her hand. "If you both do it, you would get free breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a week."

"Make it a month and you have a deal." Karen said.

"Fine…" Ann said.

"Karen, I don't want to wear that maid outfit." Claire protested.

"Come on, I think Gray would like it." Karen teased. Claire blushed even more. Karen then grabbed her hand. "Look, I don't like it too but Ann needs our help. I am sure you would look cute in a maid outfit. I would be with you okay. You are not doing this alone." Claire then nodded her head. "Thanks Claire. Let's go to the Inn. I would help you put it on."

"Okay…" Claire said. _I hope Gray don't see me in it. I don't want him to see me like that._ They made it to the Inn and walked into Ann's room. Karen helped her put on a baby blue dress with a white trimming and apron. Karen even pinned her golden hair into long pigtails. Her hair was decorated with lilies. "Karen, do I look okay?"

"Oh Claire, you look so cute." Karen said, pulling her to the mirror. Claire blushed and stared at herself. "What do you think? I did a very good job."

"I look so different." She said, cupping her face. "I don't know if I can service people looking like this."

 ** _"_** ** _You look beautiful Claire."_** Amber said.

"Are you sure?" Claire said. "I don't feel beautiful in this. I don't know if I can do this."

"Claire, you are going to do great. I am going to get ready. Just give me five minutes okay." Karen said, walking in the bathroom.

"Okay…" Claire said. _I hope no one recognize me as the Goddess of Hoenn. I usually wear dresses for contest._ "I wonder what Gray would think if he saw me where this." She then mentally slapped herself. _Don't bring him up… He is probably going to laugh at you. But he did call me beautiful but then again, I guess he is just being nice. Oh dear, I am confusing myself._ She blushed and stares at herself once more. "I look very silly."

 ** _"_** ** _I don't think you look silly. If Gray sees you in this, he would probably think you are beautiful."_** Amber said.

"I hope so…" Claire said, shaking. "I thought I would get use to this by now but I am not. I am shaking like a leaf."

 ** _"_** ** _You are always beautiful to me Claire. Just stay calm and be yourself."_** Amber said, smiling.

"Thanks Amber, you know how to make me feel better." Claire said.

"Claire, you are going to be fine. I am nervous too." Karen said, walking out the bathroom with a black dress and a white apron. Her brown hair was hung beautifully and had a maid hat on. "Sorry to pull you in this. I just didn't want to do it alone."

"It is okay, I understand. Just remember that you owe me one." Claire said. "I just hope I don't do anything stupid."

"You would be fine." Karen said, grabbing her hand. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Okay…" Claire said nervously.

They walked downstairs and found the Inn filled with people. Ann was shocked to see them both. "Wow, you two look so cute." Ann praised. She then gave them both notepads and pens. "I want you two to take their orders. We have a full house so do your best."

"Okay…" They both replied. Karen was already walking to tables and taking their orders. She was a natural and her customers were enjoyed her company.

 _I can do this. If Karen can do it, so can I._ Claire thought. She took a deep breath and walked towards a table. Sitting on this table was a man with raven black hair and wearing a doctor's coat. "Hello Doctor Trent, may I take your order?" Claire said shyly. He turned to her and blushed.

"Claire? Is that you?" Doctor Trent asked, shaking and blushing at the same time. _I have never seen her in a dress before. She is so cute and beautiful._ "Why are you working here?"

"I am just helping out." Claire said, smiling. "So do you need something?"

"Can I have pancakes with maple syrup please?" He asked, looking away from her. _I can't stay calm around her especially like this._

"Of course, anything else?" She asked.

"Can I have a refill? I love the coffee here." He replied.

"Oh sure thing…" Claire said. "I would be right back." He waited for her to leave and took a peak of her.

 _I have never seen a hot body like that… Damn it, focus Trent…_ Doctor Trent thought, blushing. Then she returned with a fresh pot of hot coffee. She bends down in front of him to pour his coffee. He found his eyes staring at her breasts. _Wow, those are big… I didn't even see that when she wearing her farmer… WHAT AM I THINKING!_

"Well, please wait for your order. I have to tend to the other customers." Claire said, walking away. She then made her way to Rick and Cliff. Rick had long light orange hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing glasses. "Hello Rick… Hello Cliff, may I take your orders?"

"CLAIRE, IS THAT YOU!?" They both screamed, blushing. _SHE IS SO SEXY!_

"Yup, Ann needed help." Claire said, smiling. "So what do you guys want to eat?"

"What's the special?" Cliff asked, hiding his blush. _She looks so different. I wonder why Gray has a huge crush on her. She is a hottie._

"Well, it is a bacon cheese burger with fries." Claire said.

"That sounds great." Rick said with awe. "Can I have you on the side?" She let out a giggle.

"Oh dear, I am sorry but I don't mix business with pleasure." She teased, grabbing his glasses. "Your glasses are foggy. Please let me clean them." She blew on them and wiped it with a napkin. She then placed it back on Rick and he blushed with he felt Claire's hand on his cheek. "There is that better."

"Thanks." Rick said. _I don't know what happened to Claire but she looks so hot right now._

"So Cliff, what would you like?" Claire asked.

"Ah, scramble eggs with bacon." Cliff said, staring at her.

"Alright…" Claire said, smiling. "Oh, I almost forgot." Claire walked to the front counter and whispered something to Ann. Ann pulled out a small basket of fresh berries. Claire then grabbed it and walked towards him. "I brought this fresh batch of berries for you yesterday but I couldn't find you. There are still good and I make sure to pick the juiciest berries for you."

"Really?" Cliff mumbled, blushing. _She went through the trouble of giving me berries._ "You are very sweet Claire."

"Thanks… Well, your orders would be ready soon." Claire said, smiling. "Thanks for coming to the Steel Inn Restaurant, I hope you come again."

"We will…" Rick and Cliff replied. _Gray you are such a lucky bastard._

Karen and Ann watched her tend to every customer in the Inn. They were shocked of how well she was doing considering that she was nervous from the beginning. "Wow, Claire is pretty good at this." Karen said, giggling. "She is so good that all the male customers have fallen in love with her." _She is so naïve to see that she is going to give herself a roaring mob of fan boys. I feel sorry for Gray._

"I must ask her to do this more often." Ann said. _Claire does look adorable in that maid dress. I know that Gray would fall hard for her if he sees her._ Then Ann let out a giggle. _I have a feeling that these two would finally hit it off today._ Then a dark skinned man walked in with a purple bandanna on his head. He walked to the counter and smiled. "Kai, you are back."

"Yup, I was wondering where are all of my customers and look where I found them. Ann, what did you do?" Kai asked.

"Nothing." Ann said, crossing her arms. "I didn't bride them if that is want you are saying."

"Not at all…" Kai said, turning his gaze to the crowd. "I was wondering why all of the tourists are…" He paused as he caught a glimpse of Claire. _Wow, she is so hot. Who is she?_ "Karen, who is that?"

"Oh that's Claire. She just moved her last season and she is the new Farmer and Berry Master here." Karen explained. "But I should advice you to leave her alone."

"Why is that?" Kai asked. "Are you jealous that I am into her and not you?"

"As if…" Karen snapped, crossing her arms. "The reason is that she is taken."

"By who?" Kai asked. _That cute and hot girl is with someone else. I wonder who he is._ Then Gray entered the Inn. "HEY GRAY, WHAT'S UP!?" Gray didn't say a word to him. He just waved. "Is that how you say hello?"

"I am not in the mood." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "But welcome back."

"Hey, do you know the new girl?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gray said.

"Karen told me that she is taken. So do you know who the lucky guy is?" Kai asked. "She looks very hot."

"Well, she is taken." Gray said, gritting his teeth. _Great, he is already targeting Claire._ "So stay away from her."

"But who is the guy?" Kai asked. Then there was a crowd a few inches away from them. "I wonder what's going on." Gray turned his gaze to the crowd and found Claire getting hit on by all the men in the Inn. "Wow, she is getting super popular."

"Come on sweetie, let me take you out." One guy said, grabbing her hand.

"Please let me take you out." Another guy said.

"I would make it worth your wild." And another guy added.

"I…" She mumbled, blushing in front of them. _I don't know what to do. What did I do to make all of these guys like this? It is probably this stupid maid dress._

"Sorry boys, she's not up for grabs." Gray said, grabbing her hand. He gritted his teeth and gave all the men a death stare. _No one is flirting with my Claire and getting away with it. Damn, I am obsesses with her._

 _OH SHIT!_ Those men thought.

"GRAY!" Claire screamed. _HE IS HERE! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS BUT…_ She jumped into Gray's embrace and hugged him tightly. _He has perfect timing._ Gray hugged her back and had a small grin on his face. "I wanted to say I am sorry for not bringing your lunch today. I got caught up with something." She pulled back and Gray blushed in front of her. "Your sister Ann told me that she needed help with the Inn."

"Claire, what are you wearing?" Gray asked. _Wow, she looks so adorable. I hardly recognize her._

"I am supposed to be a maid." Claire said, blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "Do I look silly?"

"No, you look very beautiful." Gray said, smiling. "You are the cutest maid ever." She blushed even more but smiled at him. _I guess I have to thank Karen and Ann after this. She looks so breathtaking. I can't take my eyes off of her._ Then he heard coughing coming towards Kai. _Right, I forgot he was here._ "Oh Claire, this is my friend and rival Kai. He is always on voyages and only come during summer. Kai, this is Claire."

"Oh, it is nice to meet you Kai." Claire said, offering her hand to him.

"It is nice to meet you beautiful." Kai said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "I would love to get to know you more."

"I don't think so." Gray said, pulling her into his embrace. "She is my cute maid so leave her alone."

"Wait, you're the man?" Kai asked. His eyes widened as he realized that his rival has a lady in his life. _I can't believe this. He got a girl before I did. She is so hot and cute. Damn it._

"Gray? I have to get back to work." Claire said.

"Claire, I know you feel uncomfortable about this." Gray said, cupping her face. "How about we leave here? The Summer Race is about to start and I want you to watch me race."

"I would love to." Claire said. _Did he ask me out on a date? No, he just wants me to be there for him like True Friends should. But he is acting very weird today. It is like he doesn't want any guy near me. Wait… Does that mean he likes me? Oh Claire, calm down. You are probably imagining things._

"Sorry brother, she has to sing for the customers." Ann said.

"WHAT!" Gray screamed. "SHE IS NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN CONTROL ANN!"

"I know but I overheard that Claire has a beautiful voice and everyone in the Inn are demanding her to sing for them." Ann said.

"I don't give a damn if they want her to sing. She doesn't feel comfortable being here in the first place and I don't like that fact that she is being hit on by losers." Gray snapped. Claire blushed and hid a small smile. Karen let out a giggle when she caught that smile.

"Losers…" The guys from the crowd mumbled.

"I am not controlling her but I really do need her. If she doesn't sing, the customers will leave." Ann said, letting out a sigh. "She brought a lot of customers in and we were doing very well." They were arguing while Claire stood there shaking. All the boys were giving each other intense glares and Karen and Ann were arguing over her. They were just concern for her.

 _Wait, this would give me the perfect opportunity to boost me up to being his girlfriend. I know he cares for me so much but he is not making a move. I think he needs a little push._ Claire thought. _And I know the perfect song to sing._ "Gray, would you like me to sing for you?" Claire asked, blushing. Everyone turned silent and turned their gaze on Claire.

"Claire, you don't have to." Gray said, cupping her face. _She wants to sing for me? How cute is that? I have never heard her sing before but I know she has a good voice._ "I just don't like it when you are being forced to do something."

"But I would love to sing but only for you." Claire said. _This is it. I am going to show my love for him._

"Aww… How cute…" Ann said, sighing with awe. _She is absolutely naively cute._

"Alright, I would love to hear you sing Claire." Gray said. "And don't worry, if anyone laughs at you I would kicked their sorry asses okay?"

"Okay?" She said.

"I have never seen Gray like this before." Doctor Trent said. "Is he sick?"

"I think my glasses are foggy again." Rick said, wiping his glasses.

"Damn, he can be very stingy." Cliff said, letting out a chuckle.

"She is so into him. I can't believe a hot babe is into a grumpy insensitive jerk." Kai said.

Claire walked in front of the counter and Amber had a xylophone with her while Blaze had a drum. She noticed that there was already a microphone and a stand waiting for her. _They planned this. Well, I guess there is no turning back._ "Are you ready Amber and Blaze?" Claire asked. They nodded their heads and started playing their instruments in a slow relaxing beat. Claire was swaying her body to the beat while hold on to the microphone. _Here goes nothing…_ And then she started to sing.

 **I'm used to opening my own doors and splitting the checks.**

 **He introduce me, was always just a friend**

 **I brought a new dress, he never noticed**

Everyone was completely shocked. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped because of her and her voice. The rumors were true, she had a beautiful voice.

 **Always falling for these bad boys, such a challenge.**

 **I'm getting tired, of cleaning up after them.**

 **I think I'm ready to be a woman.**

 **Oh love, I think I'm ready**

 **Ready for it.**

"Wow, her voice is so breathtaking." Ann said, smiling. "It is so smoothing and relaxing. I can listen to her all day."

"I think she is a keeper, right Gray?" Karen teased, poking his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Gray said, staring at her. Not once his eyes left her and his face was flushed in red.

 _"_ _Glad, I would love to sing for you." Claire said, blushing._

 _Is she trying to tell me something? Wait, she has feelings for me. Claire, has feelings for me?_

 **You were such a surprise**

 **An unexpected gift**

 **Said I was pretty, and I believed it**

 **Not really used to all this attention**

 **Told myself I don't deserve you**

 **And this is just a phase**

 **Could I get used to, being loved the right way?**

 **I wanna argue, but there is nothing to say**

The tourists were captivated by her passion and voice that she found some of the couples dancing in the Inn. She let out a smile and turned to Gray. She can see how shocked his was but he smiled back and her heart started pumping faster than before.

 **Oh love, I think I'm ready**

 **Ready for it x2**

 **Oh love, I think I'm ready**

 **Cuz you send me flowers, where there's no occasion**

 **Yeah we talk for hours, you still wanna listen**

 **Won't hold it against me if I just need you to hold me tonight**

 **My mother always told me that you'd show up one day**

 **So scared to feel this way but love, I think I'm ready**

 **Ready for it x2**

 **Oh love, I think I'm ready**

 **Ready for it x2**

 **Oh love, I think I'm ready**

When she was done, it was silent and everyone kept on staring at her. Then Gray ended the silence and started clapping and everyone else joined in. She took a bow along with Amber and Blaze. _I did it..._ She walked up to Gray and let out a smile. "So how was it?"

"That was amazing." Karen said, hugging her. "Who knew you were quite a singer?"

"Oh Claire, your voice is so beautiful." Ann added.

"Claire…" Gray said. Karen let go of her. _She wants to be more than a friend. She wants to love me… Claire… I think…_ She turned to him but still couldn't stare straight into his eyes. She then was pulled into a hug. "I think I am ready too."

"Really?" Claire said. "So that means…"

"Yeah, it is almost time for the race." Gray said. "We can talk more on the way there."

"Well, I guess I can cheer for you in this." Claire said, letting out a giggle. "Karen, can you hold my clothes for me?"

"Sure thing, have fun on your date." Karen said, smiling. Claire smiled back.

"Hey Gray, remember I am in the race too." Kai said.

"You know what Kai, I have a feeling I am going to win this time." Gray said, smiling. He then grabbed Claire's hand. "Come Claire, let's get going."

"Right…" Claire said, walking with him hand to hand. Blaze and Amber followed after, cheering that their trainers are finally together.


	5. Chapter 5: Prize

**Chapter Five: Prize**

Claire sat on the bleachers on the beach. The race started on the beach all the way to the mountain and back. Kai always won every year but Gray felt over confident. He felt he can win and do anything with Claire around. Gray pulled out a pok'eball and out came an Arcanine. "Well Haiku, let's try our hardest this year." Gray said. Haiku barked with agreement. "Haiku, I want you to meet Claire. Claire, this is Haiku. When he was a Growlith, I read him short stories and poetry so he can sleep. That's why I called him Haiku." Haiku greeted her and licked her face. "He likes you."

"Oh he is beautiful. I didn't know you have an Arcanine." Claire said, petting him. "He is amazing."

"I caught him a few days ago and gave him a fire stone for this race." Gray said. "I know we are going to win this year."

"Why is that?" She said, giggling. He moved to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Because I have the best cheerleader ever…" He teased. She giggled some more as she hugged him. "Claire, does this mean that you are my girlfriend?"

"I thought I was your cheerleader." She teased. He pulled her back and stare into her sapphire eyes. "Gray?"

"Claire, I am serious. I know that I was not the best person to be with before but I just want you to know that I really…"

"Hey Gray, save your speech for later…" A voice said. They turned and found Kai with a Dodrio. "Claire, I am going to win this race for you."

"Who said you were winning?" Gray said, crossing his arms. "I am going to win this year and I am going to win it for Claire." They were giving each other intense evil glares. _I am not going to let this guy take Claire._

 _I am not going to lose to him. I am always going to be on top no matter what._ Kai thought, glaring at him.

Then Claire kissed Gray on the cheek and his icy glare was softened. "For good luck..." Claire said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Gray said, blushing. He then turned to Blaze. "Blaze, protect Claire and Amber for me okay?"

 ** _"_** ** _You can count on me."_** Blaze said, doing a salute.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the Summer Pok'emon Race to begin. The track has white flags so our racers won't get lost. It would start here on this beach and the checkpoint would be at the mountain." The Mayor explained. He was a short man with a mustache in a red suit and was wearing a red top hat. "Our races must reach the mountain to get their card stamped and raced back to the beach. The winner for this race would get the Race Cup." A woman was carrying a huge golden trophy. "Please give it up to our racers." They all screamed in excitement. Gray was using his Arcanine. Kai was using Dodrio, Cliff was using Rapadash, Rick was using Tarus, and Doctor Trent was using Tropius however, he is not allowed to fly.

 _Wow, there are a lot of people. I am getting a little nervous._ Gray thought, shaking a little. _Come Gray, not now… You have to win this._

"What's wrong Gray? You are not scared are you?" Kai teased. Gray turned to him and let out a smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"You are being bitchy because you are afraid of getting your ass kicked." Gray said. "And besides, I am not the only person you should be worrying about. We have other racers as well and they seem tough."

"You really think we are tough." Cliff said.

"Of course, I watched you train your Rapadash and he is quite fast." Gray said. "And Rick and Trent's pok'emon are not pushovers either."

"Thanks." Doctor Trent said.

"It means a lot coming from you." Rick said.

"I know. You have to thank Claire for that." Gray said. He then let out a chuckle.

"Well, I am going to win Claire over." Kai said.

"We will see about that Kai." Grey said.

"EVERYONE ARE YOU READY!" The Mayor screamed. All the townspeople cheered. "LET'S THE POK'EMON RACE BEGIN!" The Mayor pulled the trigger to the gun and all the racers swiftly dashed away.

"Wow, Haiku is very fast." Claire said. There were cameras throughout the track so they can see the racers. Then Karen sat beside her with Eva on her head. She was still wearing her maid outfit. "Karen, why are you still wearing that?"

"I didn't want you to feel left out." Karen said, giggling. "After all, you are still wearing your maid outfit."

"Thanks Karen, you are the best." Claire said. Then a woman with curly pink hair walked towards them. "Hello Popuri…"

"I don't say hello to the likes of you." Popuri said.

"Hey, she is just being nice." Karen snapped. "You don't need to be a bitch about it."

"You are the one to talk." Popuri said. "I heard that Kai has taken a liking on her. Kai is mine so stay away from him."

"I don't want anything to do with Kai. I am with Gray." Claire said.

"Oh, that grumpy blacksmith…He must be very desperate to dig to the bottom of the food chain to look for a mate." Popuri said. "I mean, you are not attractive at all and he probably wants you to satisfy his urges. But I don't think you can give him that." Claire was gripping her fist and gritting her teeth. Amber warned Blaze and Eva that Claire was going to burst.

"Claire?" Karen said. "Don't listen to her…" Claire stood up from her seat and gave Popuri an intense glare. "Claire…"

"So I am bottom of the food chain? Well, if I am that ugly, why is your man in love with me? Not only Kai but even your brother Rick." Claire snapped. "It goes to show what true beauty is. Popuri, look at a mirror and rethink this because you are fucking ugly inside and out. I don't give a rat ass what you do or say to me but I don't like the fact that you talk shit about Karen and Gray. I don't know what your fucking problem is but you need to get off your high horse and stop being an annoying bitch." Karen and Popuri eyes were widened. They were astounded that the goodie two shoes was cussing. "So if you can excuse me, I am watching my boyfriend kick your man's ass in this race so please move away from my sight." Popuri left without a word but you can see the fear in her eyes as she left. Then Karen broke the silent with a laugh.

"Wow Claire, Gray told me about your sailor mouth but I didn't know it was that bad." Karen said, laughing. "You even made Popuri speechless."

"I was always patient with her but when she insulted Gray. I couldn't hold it in." Claire said, letting out a sigh.

Gray was in third. Kai was in the lead and second was Cliff. "Alright Haiku, it is time to speed things up." He said. Haiku nodded and dashed swiftly through the track. He was right beside Cliff and his Rapadash. "You are doing great Cliff."

"You are not half bad." Cliff said. "Rapadash, use flamethrower on Gray."

"Haiku, use extreme speed to take the lead and get away from the flamethrower." Gray said. Haiku started glowing and dashed swiftly through the flames and passed Cliff. "Great job…" Kai was in the lead and he was a few inches away from him. "Haiku, lets win this." Haiku dashed faster to get ahead and manage to pass Kai.

"Dodrio, use quick attack." Kai said. Dodrio speedily raced towards Haiku and attacked him. Gray flew up in the air while Haiku took the hit.

"Gray…" Claire said, looking worried. _I forgot that they can battle during the race. I hope he is alright._

 _"_ _Claire, I am going to win this race for you." Gray said, smiling. We were making our way to the beach and it felt good holding his hand. It felt so warm and I can trust him. I felt happy that he accepted me and my love. "It is a tough race but I am going to win it for sure."_

 _"_ _I believe in you Gray." I said, smiling back. "You were always a winner to me."_

 _"_ _Really?" He asked, blushing._

 _"_ _Yup, I know you are going to win." I said._

 _He is so confident and brave, just like before…_

"Haiku, counter with Flame Charge." Gray said, while being tossed in the air. Haiku's body was covered in flames and tackle Dodrio. After the attack, Haiku jumped in the air to catch his trainer. "Great job, let's get that stamp." They made it to the mountain and found Mary at the checkpoint. Gray jumped down of Haiku and gave her his pass. "Hey Mary, can you stamp my pass please?"

"Sure…" Mary said, stamping his pass. "Good luck." Gray jumped on Haiku and raced away. Soon Kai and Cliff arrived and Doctor Trent. Rick wasn't giving up even though he was last. _Gray just said please to me. Is he sick or something?_

"I can't believe it, Gray is ahead and already has his pass stamped." The Mayor announced. "However, the other racers are hot on his tail. Would he be able to win?"

"Wow, Gray raised that Arcanine very well." Karen said.

"Well, he was doing that to impress Claire." Ann said, joining them.

"What? Impress me?" Claire asked, blushing.

"Of course, my brother has strong feelings for you. He trained Haiku when he was a Growlith because he wanted to win this race. He told me that he was going to confess to you today after the race." Ann explained.

"That explains why he was so eager to bring you here." Karen said. Claire just smiled as she watched the race. "I think this is his year."

"I believe in him so I know he would do well." Claire said.

Kai was behind him and was furious that he couldn't catch up to Gray. _I am not going to lose to him._ "Dodrio, use tri attack…" Fire, Ice, and lightning burst towards Haiku. Haiku ended up frozen and Kai passed them. Half of Gray's body was frozen as well. "Try next year."

"It looks like Gray's Arcanine is frozen in ice and is swiftly getting pulled back into dead last." The Mayor announced. "What would Gray do?"

"Damn that Kai…" Gray cursed. _I am not going to lose here. I am not going to let him take Claire._ "Haiku, I know you can do this. I need you to use Flame Charge to melt the ice. Don't mind me, I can handle the heat." With all his strength and power, Haiku was on fire and melt the ice swiftly. "Great… Now, let's catch up." Haiku speedily ran through the track and since he used Flame Charge twice, he was faster than ever.

"Kai is almost to the finish line." The Mayor said. Everyone from the bleacher rouses up and cheers for him. Claire, Karen, and Ann didn't bother to stand up. But there was a dust cloud not too far from Kai. "But wait… It seems it is not over yet. Something is coming in fast." The dust cloud cleared and it was Gray. "I can't believe it. It's Gray and he is not giving up without a fight."

"Wow, he really pulled through." Ann said.

"Haiku, use extreme speed." Gray said. Haiku added more speed to his pace and caught up to Kai. Kai was shocked to see Gray beside him. "Hey Kai…" They were neck to neck and were almost the finish line.

"How did you get out of that ice?" Kai snapped.

"Are you scared?" Gray teased.

"Fuck you, I am not going to lose." Kai snapped.

Claire stood up from her seat along with Karen and Ann. "COME ON GRAY, YOU CAN DO IT!" Claire cheered. "COME ON HAIKU!"

"GO BIG BROTHER!" Ann screamed.

"KICK KAI'S ASS FOR ME!" Karen screamed. They were so excited with the suspense and jumped for joy as they watched the race. Gray took a glance at them. He can feel his heart pumping so fast that he let out a smile.

"Sorry Kai but I am not planning on losing either." Gray said. "Haiku, use Extreme Speed one more time."

"Dodrio, use Quick Attack." Kai ordered. The two pok'emon were moving swiftly towards the finish line. The crowd was roaring and when they passed the line. As they stopped running, the two men were anxious to see who won.

"The winner for this Pok'emon Race is…" The Mayor said. "Gray… Congratulations!"Gray was overwhelmed that he won. He finally beat Kai. Everyone raced to the winner circle and Mayor walked towards him with the trophy. "You put on a good show Gray. I am honored to give you this trophy. Congratulations to you and to your Arcanine."

"Thanks…" Gray said, taking the trophy. He then lifted it up in the air and everyone cheered. _I can't believe I won. I can't believe it._ Haiku nuzzle his face and he let out a chuckle. "Thanks Haiku, you were great out there. This wouldn't be possible without you." Haiku barked proudly. Ann and Karen raced towards him and his little sister hugged him tightly.

"Wow Gray, you were amazing. I am so proud of you and Haiku." Ann said.

"Thanks sis." Gray said.

"Gray, you were great. You kicked Kai's ass so bad." Karen said.

"Thanks Karen…" Gray said. Then he let out a sad look. "Hey, where is Claire?"

"Amber and Blaze were hungry when you won. So she went to buy them something at the food stand while we come to you. She would be here soon." Ann explained.

"I can't wait. I want to see her." Gray said.

"Then go get her lover boy." Ann teased. He raced away from them and searched everywhere for her. Then he heard Amber and Blaze screaming. He followed the voice and found Kai kissing Claire on the lips. Her eyes widened as he kissed her. Claire pushed him away and found Gray in shock.

"Gray, it is not what you think." Claire said.

"I can't believe you. I thought you were different." Gray said, shaking. _This can't be happening. This can't be real._

"Gray, please… listen…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! MATTER OF FACT, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Gray screamed. _I love her… I really love her and now Kai has her. Why does Kai have to take everything?_ "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES. YOU WERE JUST MESSING WITH MY FEELING NOW I HAVE ENOUGH. I HATE YOU!" She started to cry and raced away from them. Amber raced after her and Gray just angrily left without another word. Blaze followed his trainer as well but he was sad of what had happened.

"You can be such a jerk." Cliff said, walking towards Kai.

"What? That girl deserves better." Kai said.

"Did it ever come to mind that this is the first girl that Gray ever loved?" Cliff asked. "I have never seen Gray so happy in his life and you have to ruin it for him."

"Come on, there are plenty of girls out there for him." Kai said. "It is not the end of the world."

"But you are always in the way and he couldn't open his heart to a girl. You keep stealing them all." Rick said, walking beside Cliff. "Claire was persistent of being his friend and she finally succeeded."

"He needs this more than anyone. He finally felt love." Doctor Trent added. "Now, he is just going to turn bitter and Claire is going to be heartbroken."

"Fuck you all, I am not going to stay here and listen to all of this." Kai said, walking away. _They don't know anything. They don't know a damn thing. Why are they concerned for that stupid blacksmith? Why do they even care?_ Kai walked away from the beach and to the waterfall. When he made it there, the sky was already devoured by the darkness. He sat on the soft grass and let out a sigh. "They would get over it. I know they will." Kai then pulled out a pink shell from his pocket. "I don't need Gray. I don't need him at all. Claire would probably survive. She wouldn't kill herself for something this stupid" He tossed the shell in the water and let out another sigh. "I don't know why I did that."

"Because you were jealous…" A voice said. He looked behind him and found the Harvest Goddess, holding his shell. "I am not a fan of shells but I love this shade of pink."

"Go away…" Kai snapped.

"I see that you made a mess of things." She said, sitting beside him.

"I really don't care." He said.

"I don't believe you. I remember when you first moved here. You were an outsider and no one wanted anything to do with you but Gray took the time to know you. He became your only friend." She said.

"We are not friends. We are rivals and this is what rivals do, they make each other miserable." Kai said.

"Gray may be your rival but he never made your life miserable." She said.

"Great, you are defending him too." Kai said, rolling his eyes at her.

"I am not. I am just stating the truth." She said. She then touched the water and it started glowing. There was a reflection of Gray and Claire, sitting in a garden.

"What is this?" Kai asked.

"Just shut up and watch…" She replied.

"Hey Gray, do you have a rival?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, his name is Kai. He only comes during summer but he is a tough cookie when it comes to Pok'emon battles. I have never won a single battle against him." Gray said.

"He must be very tough." Claire said, smiling.

"To be honest, I am envious of him. He is not afraid of anything and does things his own way. When he first got here, no one wanted him but he worked hard to be acknowledged by people even when they were distanced. In the end, people loved him but mostly the ladies. I couldn't do that. I was too shy and afraid but he was bold and brave. I always look up to him but I never told him because he would never let me live it down."

"He sounds like a great guy." Claire said. "He sounds more like a friend than a rival."

"He does but I want to prove to him one day that I am not a weakling and I can be a worthy opponent." Gray said. "And maybe, he can just forget the rivalry and be a friend. He is an amazing person."

"He really said all that." Kai said, looking at the water in shock.

"Yup, Gray thinks highly of you and respects you so much." The Harvest Goddess said, smiling. "I granted his wish that he would find his purpose to win and that purpose was his love for Claire. He was amazing out there."

"Yeah, to be honest, he was the best. His Arcanine was amazing and well trained." Kai complimented. "I saw something in Gray that scared me. I saw the willpower to beat me and it was powerful." He then gripped his fist. "Jealousy took the best of me and made me do something stupid. I kissed his true purpose and now I don't know if he cares for me anymore. I am such a jerk. Why did I do that?"

"Then you should set things right and this time be a friend." She said.

"Thanks…" Kai said, standing up. "I would give you more pretty shells later."

"I am looking forward to it." She said, disappearing. Kai raced up the mountain. He knew that Gray would be there. Gray would always go up there when he is stressed or troubled. When he made it to the mountain top, he found Gray sitting and staring at the sky with Blaze.

"Gray…" Kai said. Gray turned and swiftly stood up. Blaze stood beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you here to rub it in my face? I don't want to hear it." Gray snapped. "You have some nerve coming here. What more do you want from me asshole?"

"I came here to apologize." Kai said.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Gray snapped. "You are always surrounded with beautiful women and I don't know why you have to take the only…"

"I forced her to kiss me. I grabbed her and stole a kiss from her." Kai interrupted. "She was looking for you and she was always talking about you. When she bumped into me, I wasn't in a good mood. I was angry and jealous that I wanted to make your life a living hell so I kissed Claire." He then let out a sigh. "I was wrong and I know that now. I am such a jerk to you and you were my only friend. I hope you can forgive me." Gray walked up to him and punched him in the face. He collapsed to the ground. Blaze covered his eyes when he saw the punch.

"That's for kissing my girl but I forgive you." Gray said, letting out a small grin. "You never apologize to anyone and here you are. I guess you are very sorry." He offered his hand to him and helped Kai up.

"Thanks. I think I deserve that punch." Kai said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I blamed everything on Claire. I don't think she wants to see me anymore." Gray said, letting out a small frown. "I shouldn't have let her explain herself to me instead of screaming at her."

"If I can make amends with you so can you." Kai said. "I know she would forgive you. She has a kind heart and also she is crazy in love with you. I couldn't get her to like me." Gray let out a chuckle. "You know Gray, I think this rivalry have gone too far. I think it is time to just be friends." Gray was shocked.

"Sure Kai…" Gray said.

"Well, you should get your girl before someone else does." Kai said. "And again, I am sorry for ruining everything." He then offered his hand to him. "And congratulations Gray for kicking my ass in that race."

"Thanks Kai." Gray said, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. He then let out a sigh. "I hope I can make things right with her and I think I know how to do it."

Claire locked herself in her room, she has been crying ever since the race. Amber was there to comfort her but the tears couldn't stop falling down her face. "Amber, I finally confessed to him and now look, I ruined everything." Claire cried, hugging her pillow. Amber didn't like to see her trainer like this. It was too painful. "If only I was strong enough to push Kai away from me."

 ** _"_** ** _It is not your fault Claire. It is that stupid purple bandanna jerk. I shouldn't have set his body on fire."_** Amber said.

"I am just happy that he wasn't my first kiss." Claire said, touching her lips. _It would always be him. My heart would always be for him. But I don't know anymore. He doesn't want to me anymore. Not again, why does this always happen to me? I finally got close to him again and now it's ruin. I can't be with him anymore._ Then there was a knock on the door.

"Claire, it's Gray. Please open up." Gray said, knocking on her door once more. "Please Claire, let's talk." She walked towards the door but didn't open it. "Please let me in." She opened the door but only a little bit so Blaze can come in. When Gray was about to entered she slammed the door on him. "Traitor…"

 ** _"_** ** _Fix the problem hothead…"_** Blaze said. Gray then sat on her doorstep and lean onto the door.

"Claire, I am very sorry. I guess I was so mad that Kai kissed you and I didn't give you a chance to explain." Gray said. "Kai was someone I envy so much and he always gets what he wants. When I saw you with him, I was hurt. The thought of not being good enough for you and being forgotten took over me." Claire was sitting by the door as well, listening to him. Amber and Blaze were by her side. "Please forgive me." She didn't respond. All she did was weep silently and watched her tears drip on the wooden floor. He then pulled out his acrostic guitar and started playing. _I hope this works._

 **I'm sorry**

 **Two words I always think**

 **After you're gone**

 **When I realize I was acting all wrong**

Claire was surprised to hear singing and a guitar outside her doorstep. She stopped her tears and listen to his song. _That voice… It has been awhile._

 **So selfish**

 **Two words that could describe**

 **Oh actions of mine**

 **When patience is in short of supply**

 **We don't need to say goodbye**

 **We don't need to fight and cry**

 **Oh we, we could hold each other tight tonight**

Claire let out a small smile and patted both Amber and Blaze. _He always was good with that guitar._ Gray hope she was listening to him. He made sure to sing his heart out just like she did in the Inn.

 **We're so helpless**

 **We're slaves to our impulses**

 **We're afraid of our emotions**

 **And no one knows where the shore is**

 **We're divided by the ocean**

 **And the only thing I know is**

 **That the answer isn't for us**

 **No the answer isn't for us**

 **We don't need to say goodbye**

 **We don't need to fight and cry**

 **Oh we, we could hold each other tight tonight**

 **Tonight x4**

He was done but the door still didn't open. He frowned and let out a sigh. He stood up and started shaking. _It didn't work. I ruined my chances with her._ "Claire, before I leave, I just want to say that I am in love with you." He said, holding back tears. "I love you Claire Maple and I am sorry." He was about to leave until the door opened. He found Claire in a nightgown and her eyes were flooded with tears. "Claire…"

"Did you mean it?" She asked. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes, I do. You mean…" He was interrupted when she hugged him tightly and was crying in his arms.

"I love you too Gray." Claire cried. "I love you so much." He hugged her back and for once in his life, he let his tears run down his face. "I didn't mean to kiss Kai. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Kai told me and apologized." Gray said, lifting her chin up so he can stare into her beautiful and unique sapphire eyes. It is like all the dazzling stars in the night sky were in her eyes. _I did it. She is finally mines._ "You mean a lot to me Claire. I wouldn't have won that race without you cheering for me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me from Shark Fin. I wouldn't know what love would feel like if you didn't try so hard to be my friend. You make me happy and gave me strength to do better. Heck, I like going to work now because I wanted to be a better Blacksmith for you. My old man doesn't even scream at me anymore because I was into my work and I took pride in it. You taught me that Claire."

"Gray?" She cried.

"I would always love you if you let me." Gray said, wiping her tears.

"I wanted you to love me for so long now." She said, giggling. He then pulled out a brooch out of his bomber suit pocket. It was a silver band brooch with a sapphire pendent.

"I wanted to give this to you after the race." He said. "I worked on it for weeks now and it is finally done."

"It is so beautiful." She said, blushing. _Wow, he made this for me. I can't believe it. I can't believe he made this beautiful brooch for me._ Gray helped her put it on. "I promise to take care of it."

"I know you will." Gray said, cupping her face. "So do I get a prize for winning that race?" She let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck and took off his hat from his head. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"The trophy is not enough for you." She teased.

"You know very well that I was not aiming for that." Gray said, moving closer to her ear and whispered. "I was aiming for your love and it far more better than that trophy." He then moved to her lips and sealed it with his. And for that moment on, Amber and Blaze's wish came true. Their stubborn trainers finally confess and sealed their love with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Lover

**Chapter Six: Lover**

Mary was sitting at the front desk in the library. She let out a sigh while closing her book. Her Jigglypuff Pinky was sitting beside her, staring at a picture book. _I can't get over the fact that Gray and Claire are together. It has been two weeks now._

 _Two weeks ago, I was doing what I would usually do. I was reading another book and waiting for someone to come in. Then the door bell rang and when I look up, I found Gray and Blaze walking in the library. I knew I was blushing in front of them because I can feel the heat coming from the cheeks. Gray was after all my crush. "Hello Gray."_

 _"_ _Hey Mary, do you have books about romance?" Gray asked. I was shocked. He always comes to the library and borrowed adventure books or horror books. But this was new._

 _"_ _We have plenty. Why?" I asked._

 _"_ _I am trying to get Claire into books. She is always so busy with her farm and all that she doesn't have time to relax." Gray answered. "So I thought of bringing her a book and reading it to her."_

 _"_ _That's sweet of you." I said. "You are such a gentleman."_

 _"_ _It is what you do when you love someone." Gray said, letting out a small chuckle. Gray is chuckling? What is going on here? And wait… Did he say he is doing this because he loves someone? He loves Claire. "Mary, are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Oh sorry, I was just thinking what book to give you." I lied. "The second shelf on your left has all the fantasy books and romance books. I think Claire is more of a romance and humor kind a girl."_

 _"_ _Great, I would look for a book then." Gray said, walking towards the self. Blaze started speaking to him. "I know, we have to meet the girls soon. After this then we can leave." Blaze smiled and jumped for joy. I know that Blaze and Amber are lovers but I would never think that Gray would fall for Claire. My heart was aching because I wasn't able to break down his walls but Claire did. "Hmmm… Johnny Lingo. It is an old Polynesian story from Kanto. My mom use to read this to me when I was a kid. I think this book is perfect." He walked to the counter and placed the book on the desk with his library card._

 _"_ _Johnny Lingo, nice choice." I said, stamping the book. "Here you go Gray."_

 _"_ _Thanks Mary…" Gray said, smiling. He hardly smiles but here he is, smiling in front of him. "Come on Blaze, I would race you to Claire's place." He raced out the door while Blaze followed behind him. I was shocked of how much Gray has change and it is all because of her. It is all because of Claire._

Mary let out another sigh. "I guess they do look good together." Mary said, letting out a smiling. "I think Claire is good for Gray." Jigglypuff agreed. _Maybe, my knight and shiny armor would appear and love me just like those two. Who knows, he might come through that door right now._ Then the door bell rang and when she turned to the door, she found a handsome young man with spiky blonde hair and shimmering blue sapphire eyes that sparkle like stars. He was wearing a red uniform and a tall blue frog like Pok'emon was beside him. Mary blushed as he walked towards her. _It is just a coincidence that a cute and handsome man walks through the door. I wonder who he is._ "Hello, may I help you?"

"Well, I just got here and I am completely lost. I was wondering if you can give me directions to Nakama Farm." He said, scratching his head.

"Oh, just take a right from here and head straight down. There you would find that farm." Mary said, smiling. "So you are new here. No wonder why you don't look familiar."

"Where are my manners? My name is Claude Maple and I am a Pok'emon Ranger." He said, offering his hand to her. "And this is my partner Frobble. He is a Greninja. We live up at the mountains. I think you guys call it Mother's Hill."

"My name is Mary and this is Pinky." Mary said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. She was still blushing in front of him. "So you must be related to Claire."

"Yup, she is my little sister and I can't wait to see her." Claude said, smiling.

Karen was walking through the streets of Mineral Town with Eva on her head. She was going to visit Claire but then, she found a Torchic racing towards her. "PLEASE CATCH THAT TORCHIC!" A voice screamed. She turned and found Rick, racing towards her. Karen caught the little fire pok'emon and cuddled it to calm it.

"It is okay, little guy. You are a feisty one are you?" Karen said. The Torchic rubbed his cheeks on hers. "I know that you want to explore but you might get hurt running around." She didn't realize that Rick was in front of her, staring at her. "You are such a cutie."

 _Wow… She is very good and kind to Pok'emon. I wish she can cuddle me like that…_ Rick thought. He then mentally slapped himself. _Rick, you are way over your ledge. Karen doesn't think of you like that even when you have a crush on her ever since you were kids._

When she caught him staring at her, she couldn't help but blush. _He is just staring at me. Do I have something on my face? I hope I don't. I don't want to look like an idiot around him._ "Oh, hi Rick…" Karen finally said. She then gave the Torchic to him. "Here you go…" _Damn, I am too nervous to have a conversation with him. I should leave before I make a fool of myself._ She started to walk away from him until he grabbed her hand.

"Why do you always do that?" Rick asked. She stopped and turned to him.

"Do what?"

"Every time you are close to me, you walk away. Why?" Rick explained. "Do you hate me that much?"

 _I can't believe this. He thinks I hate his guts. I like him a lot but his bitchy sister is always in the way. It is not going to work but I can't help but like him._ "I don't hate you." Karen said.

"Then tell me. Why do you run away from me?" Rick asked. _If she doesn't hate me, why is she still avoiding me? Can she not see that I like her?_

"It is none of your business Rick." Karen snapped. Then Eva spoke something to her and she let out a sigh. "Sorry Rick. It is complicated. I don't hate you. Please believe it. I just…" She blushed and turned away from him. "Forget it… I am happy that Torchic is okay."

"Thanks to you…" Rick said, smiling and blushing at the same time. "Karen, I am happy that you don't hate me."

"I really don't." Karen said, smiling. "Well, see you later." She moved away from him but he then grabbed her hand once more. "Rick, why do you keep grabbing my hand?"

"Well, there is something I want to ask you." Rick said, looking away and blushing at the same time. _You know what, I am going to do it… Don't be a wimp Rick. You have to do it…_

"Okay, what is it?" Karen asked. _He looks very nervous. I wonder what is going on._ He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Karen, do you want to join me for dinner at the Inn tonight?" Rick asked, blushing.

"What?" Karen said, blushing even more. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Of course I am." Rick said, blushing. "I just…"

"Come on Rick, you are not seriously asking trash on a date." A voice said. They turned and found Popuri walking towards them.

"At least I am not into fucking playboys." Rick said. _Great, here comes my annoying sister. She always scares away any girl that comes new me._ "Stop butting in my life Popuri. I can date who ever I want.."

"At least someone descent…" Popuri snapped. "I don't want you to date Karen."

"It is not your place to say that." Rick snapped back. "I am going on a date with Karen even when you don't like it. I am in love with her."

 _He loves me… He really loves me…_ Karen thought, blushing. She then gripped her chest. She can feel her heart pumping wildly. _I can't believe it… He loves me. I am so happy._ "Hey Rick…" Karen said. They stopped arguing and turned to her. They found her smiling. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really? You would go on a date with me?" Rick asked, giving Torchic to Popuri and grabbing her hands. _Did she really agree to go on a date with me?_ "You are not joking with me right. I mean… I don't want you to agree to this date because you feel sorry for me."

"I would love to go on a date with you Rick. I was waiting for you to ask me and I am happy you did." Karen said. "And don't worry about your sister. If Popuri interferes, I know a certain blonde farmer that would love to chat with her."

"OH NO, NOT THAT DEMON!" Popuri screamed, hiding behind her brother. "SHE IS NOT SWEET AT ALL. SHE IS A DEMON FROM HELL!"

"Then it is settled." Karen said, kissing Rick on the cheek and running away from them. "See you later Rick." _I got to tell Claire…_ Rick blushed and cupped his face.

"Bye Karen…" Rick said, smiling. _She kissed me… I finally got a kiss from her._ Rick cheered as he walked away from her sister. "I can't wait for tonight."

"RICK! WAIT FOR ME!" Popuri screamed, racing towards him.

Gray was fixing Claire's broken axe while Saibara watched his grandson. Blaze was napping near the fireplace. _He is doing a fine job these passed weeks. I am so proud of him._ Saibara thought, staring at Gray. His eyes were so focused and spark with determination and passion. _He used to hate doing this. He would always do his job just to get it over with. I am always on his case because I don't like blacksmiths that does half-ass jobs. Now, he works with his heart._

"Hey old man, I finally know what I was missing." Gray said.

"Really?" Saibara said, snapping out of thought. "So tell me kid, what is it?"

"I was thinking about mom and how she was great of being a Blacksmith but it wasn't her skills that made her great, it was her love and passion in her work." Gray said. "I didn't have that love and passion. I would always take any job like it was a burden and did it just to get it over with. You always say that our steel would never be great without fire. I think that means that our creations would never be great without passion and love. Since Claire moved here, she taught me that and showed me what I was missing." Gray then let out a small grin. "She is my fire." Saibara stared at him for a brief moment. "Did I get it wrong?" To his surprised, Saibara patted him on the head.

"Well done…" Saibara said, smiling. "You remind me so much of your mother."

"Really?"

"She was always so cheerful in her work. She had to learn the same lesson that you did when she was your age." He explained. "Every time I see you and Ann, I see her. I really miss your mother. Oh Gracia, may you rest in peace."

"I miss her too." Gray said.

"I know that she is proud of your two. Ann's business at the Inn is doing great and you would be an official blacksmith in no time if you keep this up." Saibara said. "Gracia is blessed to have you both as her children and I am blessed to have you both as my grandchildren."

"Thanks old man that really means a lot." Gray said.

"Remember to take care of Claire for me." Saibara said, letting out a chuckle.

"I know…" Gray said, letting out a smile. _The old man is in a very good mood._ "Hey old man, why are you so concern about her?"

"I am just am. She is going to be part of my family soon." He said. Gray blushed as he heard that. "I hope you marry that girl. She would be a wonderful addition to the Steel Family."

"We just started dating and it has been two weeks now." Gray said, letting out a sigh. "Plus I only knew her for a season. I think it is too soon to talk about marriage."

"Well, I know it will happen." He said, chuckling some more. "She agreed to be a girlfriend to a grumpy man. She is really brave to agree to such terms."

"I am not the only grumpy one here." Gray said, joining in and laughing with his grandfather. He then looked at his clock and it was about four. "Well, I guess it is almost time for me to punch out."

"Alright, see you tomorrow and tell Claire I said hi." Saibara said.

"Alright old man…" Gray said, walking to the fireplace. He carried Blaze into his arms while he was sleeping. "See you later…" He walked out the door and made his way to the farm. Blaze was cuddling him as he was walking. _Things are starting to get good around here._ When he made it to the farm, he heard giggling. He followed it and found her and another man in her garden. _Who is that?_ "Hey Claire…"

"Oh hi Gray…" She said, smiling. "I see you are done with work. I hope you had a good day."

"I did…" Gray said.

"So you must be Gray. I heard a lot about you." The man said, offering his hand to him. "My sister sends me letters and your name always in her letters."

"Oh, I see…" Gray said, blushing and shaking his hand. He made sure that Blaze did fall while he was shaking his hand. _She writes about me. I wonder what she writes about._

"My name is Claude Maple, I am Claire's twin older brother." Claude said, smiling.

"Oh right, she told me all about you." Gray said. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Gray Steel, I am a blacksmith apprentice here in Mineral Town." _Now that I think about it, they really look alike especially with those eyes._

"He is going to stay in Mineral Town. He lives up at Mother's Hill." Claire said, smiling. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it is." Gray said.

"I may be living here but I am actually here because of my sister." Claude said. "She told me that you saved her twice from Team Rocket. I am quite impressed."

"Thanks I guess." Gray said. "But I still don't know why they are after her."

"Wait, Claire didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Gray said, turning his gaze at Claire. "What is he talking about?"

"How about we head in the house and have some lunch? I would explain everything." Claire said.

"Sure…" They both said, heading in the house. Blaze finally woke up from his nap and found Amber, sleeping on the sofa. He sluggishly walked towards her and slept next to her. Claire pulled out a pitcher of lemonade and some cornflake with honey and chocolate bars for her guests.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning." Claire said, sitting beside Gray and Claude sat on the opposite side of them. "Gray, you told me that my eyes were like glimmering stars."

"Yeah, I mean… It sounds cheesy but it is true." Gray said, scratching his head and letting out a smile. _Okay, what is all this have to do with her eyes?_

"Well, it is called Starlight." Claire said. "My brother and I both have it."

"Starlight? Is it important?" Gray asked.

"During the times when Pok'emon and Humans were at war, a man with Starlight eyes created peace between the two races and ended the war. He was able to calm and befriend the most vicious Pok'emon even the legendary Pok'emon." Claude answered. "It is said the reason how he was able to do it, it is because his eyes made him see their souls."

"So you mean to tell me that you can see the souls of Pok'emon?" Gray asked. _This is kind a unreal. It is hard to take in._ "Like see how they feel and stuff…"

"Yes but I hardly use my powers." Claire said.

"Did you use it on Blaze and Garchomp?" Gray asked.

"No, that was all me." Claire said, smiling. She grabbed his hand and smoothed it with her thumb. "The last time I used my powers was well when I met an unusual Pok'emon. His name was Mewtwo. Giovanni was using him as a weapon and wanted me to use my gift to tame him. My powers are not meant to control pok'emon. They are meant to erase their pain in their souls and hearts. Mewtwo and I were alike. We were both trapped and being used."

"So what happened to Mewtwo?" Gray asked. "I mean, you left, so is he okay?"

"Recently, I was undercover as a Team Rocket grunt and gained information that Giovanni is losing control over Mewtwo." Claude said. "So my sister became their target along with me. They came for me at the Ranger Headquarters in Kanto and destroyed everything. I decided to come here and look after my sister while my team focused on rebuilding the headquarters and giving me leads on Giovanni's next move."

"I tried to take him with me but he stayed in order for me to escape with Amber." Claire said, letting out a frown. "So I retired from being a Contest Coordinator and moved here. I didn't want Mewtwo's sacrifice to be in vain."

"I am happy that my sister found friends and a lover." Claude said, smiling. "Please watch over her when I am not around. She is very important to me."

"She means so much to me as well." Gray said. "I would protect her with my life."

"I know you will." Claude said. _You did it before… I would never thought, I would see you again Gray Steel._ "I know that my sister is in good hands." _Life is full of surprises._ "Well, I would leave you two lovebirds alone." He stood up from his seat. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hey sis, I have a present for you." He pulled out a violet Pok'emon egg from his bag. "I got this from the Kalos Region as a gift. I don't have time to take care of it so I figure you can."

"Oh Claude, I love it." Claire said, hugging the egg. "It is such a beautiful egg. I can't wait for it to hatch."

"Well, you won't wait long. I traveled a lot with it so it would hatch soon." Claude said, smiling. He then tossed a pok'eball to Gray. "I got you something too."

"Wow, you didn't need too." Gray said.

"It is a Pok'emon you would only find in the Kalos Region. I got it from a professor. Pok'emon Rangers can only have two pok'emon. So I thought of giving you this little guy as a token of my blessing."

"Blessing?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry Gray. You have my permission to marry my sister." Claude said, giving him a wink. Gray blush every shade of red while Claire let out a giggle. Gray summoned the pok'emon from its pok'eball and it was a little baby blue frog. "It is a Frookie. It is one of the starter pok'emon in the Kalos Region."

"Wow, he is so cute. He reminds me of Frobble." Claire said. "But I think this Frookie is a girl."

"Hey Frookie, do you want to join my team?" Gray asked. Frookie jumped into his arms and cuddle him. "I think that is a yes. I think I should call you Kairi, it means Sea." Frookie cheered happily. "I guess you like the name too."

"Kairi that is a very cute name." Claire said, smiling. The Frobble appeared beside Claude and gave him a piece of paper.

"I have to go now. I just got a message from my team in Kanto. I would come and check up on you later." Claude said. "See you later little sister."

"Goodbye big brother…" She said, watching him walk towards the door.

"Oh and it is nice to meet you Gray." Claude said.

"You too…" Gray said. "And thanks again…" They were left alone. Claire stood up from her seat and placed the egg on the sofa. Kairi looked tired as well so she hopped her way to the sofa and slept next to the egg. _So Claire has a gift._ _She has powers._ He turned to Claire and found her with a frown. _I wonder what's wrong with her. She was just happy a minute ago._ He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. "Claire, is there something wrong?"

"Are you okay with it?" Claire said. "I mean… With my powers and all… It must be very freaky." Gray pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "Gray?"

"If you are worried that I would love you less, then don't. You are still Claire to me." Gray said. "And I would always love you."

"I am glad." Claire said, hugging back. _Gray, I am happy you are back in my life._ Then there was a knock on the door. They pulled back when it opened and it was Karen. "Hey Karen…"

"I hope I am not interrupting." Karen teased. _They were having a lovey dovey moment. I should secretly videotape them._

"You can be very annoying." Gray said, letting out a sigh. _She killed the moment._ Claire just giggled as Karen walked towards them. "So what are you doing here? Can't you see I am spending time with Claire?"

"You hog her too much. Don't be stingy." Karen teased.

"So Karen, you look very cheerful today." Claire said. "Did something happen with you and Rick today?"

"How did you know?" Karen said.

"It was just a guess." Claire said. "So did he ask you on a date yet?"

"Again Claire, I think you can read minds." Karen said, letting out a sigh. "Yup, I am going on a date with Rick and he really loves me. Also, Popuri won't get in the way because I know her weakness."

"What is her weakness?" Claire asked.

"You silly… Your outburst during the race scared the living daylights out of her. She calls you a demon." Karen said, giggling. "You should see her face. It was priceless."

"Your outburst?" Gray asked, staring at Claire. "What is she talking about?"

"Well, I might have cussed at Popuri when she insulted you and Karen." Claire said, fiddling with her fingers. "I didn't mean to but she asked for it."

"I wish I was there." Gray said, blushing. _She burst again… damn it… She was wearing a maid outfit at that time and with her hot and sexy temper. Damn it, I miss it._ "I wanted to see the look on your… I mean her face."

"And I bumped into a hot blonde. Who was that?" Karen asked.

"Oh, you must mean my twin brother Claude." Claire said. "He is a Pok'emon Ranger from Kanto. He moved here and is living up at Mother's Hill."

"Wow, I didn't know you have a hot brother." Karen said. "He looks very charming in that uniform."

"Karen, focus on Rick." Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about my news." Karen said. "I am so excited."

"I know you are. I hope you have fun." Claire said, smiling. "Also, stay away from the wine. The last thing we need is you being a drunk in front of poor Rick."

"Thanks for the advice." Karen said sarcastically. "Well, I have to get ready. See you later." Karen walked out the door.

"She is in a good mood. I think she is so much in love." Claire said, giggling. "I am so happy for her."

"I don't know how you are friends with her. She is so annoying." Gray said.

"You are just grumpy because you can't get some time alone with me." Claire teased.

"So, I deserve some time with my girlfriend." Gray said. She giggled some more. "I deserve to be alone with her." He then lifted her up bridal style. She blushed as she was close to his chest. "I am going to have you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carried her into her room. He placed her on the place gently and lay on top of her. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Gray…" She said, smiling. "You can have me now." He moved to her lips and devoured her as if his life depended on it. She mourned as he kissed her neck and run his hands through her overall. They pulled back, grasping for air before sealing their lips once more. "Gray…"

"Yes Claire…" He replied.

"I am not ready for it but I know one day I will." Claire said shyly, blushing in front of him. "And you would be the one I would make love to. I guess I kind a ruin the moment didn't I?" Gray just hugged her tightly. "Gray?"

"This is new to me too. I would only want to make love to you too. I am not those types of guys that would force a woman to have sex. I would do anything to make you happy." Gray said, kissing her on the forehead and standing up from her and sitting on the bed. "I would wait for you to be ready babe." She blushed when she heard that and pulled him back on the bed but this time, she was on top of him. He blushed when she moved closer to his ear. "Claire?"

"I would do anything to make you happy too, love." Claire said, capturing his lips and enjoying her time with her grumpy and obsessive boyfriend. Then the phone started ringing. "I have to get that." She pulled back and raced to her video phone. _I wonder who it is._ She answered it and it was a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh Aunty Caroline, how are you?"

"Oh hi Claire, you look so beautiful. It has been a long time that I haven't seen you. You are 25 right now. You grew up so lovely my dear." She said, smiling. "Grandpa Cyrus gave me your number. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Well, you know that May has become a top coordinator." Caroline said. "She had won several ribbons and trophies however she lose to her rival in the Grand Festival and is very gloomy about it. I was wondering if she can spend time with you to recuperate."

"I see… Well, I would love to have her here." Claire said. "It has been a long time I have seen my little cousin." Gray was behind her as she was on the phone.

"Oh dear, who is that handsome young man behind you?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, this is Gray my lover." Claire said, smiling. "Gray, this is my Aunty Caroline from the Hoenn Region. She is the wife of Petalburg's gym leader."

"It is nice to meet you ma'am." Gray said, tipping his hat. _Lover? I like the sound of that._

"Nice to meet you as well… Oh Claire, he is such handsome man. He is also very hot and attractive. You do know how to pick them." Caroline teased. Claire blushed the minute she heard that. "Gray, please take care of my niece."

"I will ma'am." Gray said, hugging her from behind. "She is my lover and I would love her always."

"I am so proud of you Claire. You finally have a man." Caroline squeaked. Claire had a sweat drop as she watched her Aunt celebrate her accomplishment. "May is at Lilycove with her friends. Please call her now and invite her to Mineral Town."

"I will Aunty Caroline."

"And Gray, take it easy on my niece. When you make love to her, be gentle." She teased. "Also, use protection my dear."

"AUNTY!" Claire screamed.

"I will keep that in mind." Gray said, blushing.

"Well goodbye my dear and take care." She said. The video call was cut off and Claire let out a sigh.

"I guess I should call my cousin." Claire said. "I hope she is okay. Losing can be very hard to handle."

"I know the feeling." Gray said. "I would go make us something for dinner. You make that call and we would continue where we left of." He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "I would be gentle babe."

"I love you too." She said, kissing his cheek. He left her and she dialed a number to the Pok'emon Center in Lilycove. Nurse Joy appeared with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Joy and this is the Lilycove Pok'emon Center. How may I help you?" She said.

"I was wondering if there is a trainer name May Maple. I wish to talk to her." Claire said.

"Of course we have the Princess of Hoenn here, I would retrieve her to take this call." She replied.

"Thank you so much." Claire said.

"Excuse me, you look awfully familiar." Nurse Joy said. "Have we met before?"

"Nope but I get that a lot." Claire said, letting out a giggle.

In the Pok'emon Center, May was sitting near the window. She had long brown hair and sapphire eyes. She was 18 and grew beautifully throughout the years. "I guess I have to train some more." She wasn't so pleased that she lost to Drew Hayden, her rival. _I won a lot of ribbons and trophies but when Drew comes in, I can't seem to win. What's wrong with me? Why am I so distracted?_ She then found a beautiful woman with long pale red hair walking towards her. "Oh hi Solidad, did you need something?"

"No, I just came here to check up on you." Solidad said. "You were pretty great in the Grand Festival. You improved so much that you beat me."

"I know but I couldn't beat Drew." May said, letting out a sigh. "I don't know why. I feel distracted when I am around him."

"Maybe you like him…" Solidad pointed out.

"NO I DON'T!" May screamed. "I just… I don't know…"

"You have known him for eight years now and you even travel with him for a year." Solidad said. "It is understandable if you develop feelings for him."

"Well, even if I do have feelings for him it would never be return. He only sees me as a rival and nothing more." May said, letting out another sigh. "You know what Solidad, I am going to be honest with you. I like him a lot and I am tired of denying it. I would love to tell him but he always finds a way to get me mad."

"May, you have matured so much, mentally and physically." Solidad said, smiling. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks…" May said. "I am happy I told someone."

"I am happy you were open to me." Solidad said, smiling.

"Hello my gingerbread cookie, how are you?" A voice said. They turned and found a man with long purple hair and in a Cacturne outfit. "Congratulations even though you didn't win but it was an intensive match. I was rooting for you.

"Thanks Harley." May said. "I thought you left."

"No, I was going to ask you, Solidad, and Drewy if we can all travel together." Harley said, smiling. "It would be fun."

"Not in a million years…" Drew said, walking towards them. He had spiky green hair and violet eyes. He did his signature flick his bang move in front of her which she always fine it annoying. "It is bad enough I have a klutz traveling with me."

"Shut it grasshead." May snapped. _Why does he always do that? Why do I have to fall in love with an arrogant grasshead._ "You were the idiot that asked me to travel with you." Drew lost his composure and hid his blush. _Wait, is he blushing? He is blushing? I am probably imagining it._ "If you don't want to travel with me then I would…" She stopped screaming when she found a rose in front of her.

"I rather travel with you than Harley." He said. "I mean, someone needs to keep an eye on you April."

"The name is May." She snapped. Then Nurse Joy appeared in front of them.

"Excuse me May Maple, there is someone on the video phone for you." Nurse Joy said, smiling. "She really needs to talk to you."

"Oh, okay…" May said, standing up from her seat. _It is probably mom…_ She followed Nurse Joy to the phone.

"You know Drewy, you should tell her how you really feel before she gets snatched." Harley teased, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You have to admit she grew up to be quite a looker. Not to mention her swarm of lovey dovey fan boys."

"For once I agree with Harley. Do you think it is time to stop teasing her? You two are 18 now and it has been 8 years." Solidad added.

"Leave me alone…" Drew said. "There is nothing going on between me and May."

"But I feel there is." Solidad said.

"I said there is nothing." Drew said.

"Are you sure Drewy?" Harley said. "If there is nothing going on between you two, what is with the roses? You know very well roses are a sign of love and don't lie to me that it is for her Beautifly."

"It is none of your business." Drew snapped. "It is not like that dense girl would know. I have given her roses for eight years now and she still didn't figure it out yet." _I tried so many times to tell her but every time I do, I chicken out and start teasing her._ Solidad and Harley were shocked to hear this. "Look, I know what you two are saying. If you want to know, I like her a lot okay so stop pestering me about it." He then let out a sigh. "I would deal with it."

"Alright Drew but you better do something quick before someone steals her heart away from you." Solidad said.

"Well, I want to go check on my gingerbread cookie." Harley said, prancing towards the video phone. "I want to meet my future mother in law."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Drew screamed, following him. _No way is he taking May from me._

"I guess it can't be helped." Solidad said, following them. _They both like each other but don't want to admit it to each other. What a funny notion?_

"Oh hey mom…" May said. Not even looking at the screen. "I guess you watch the Grand Festival on TV."

"I think I am a little bit too young to be your mom, May." May opened her eyes and was shocked to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sapphire and starlight eyes. "Hi May, it has been a long time hasn't it."

"OH MY GOSH, CLAIRE!" May screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"It's me…" Claire said, giggling. "How is my little cousin doing?"

"I am doing good but well sort of. I lost today in the Grand Festival. I was in the finals and well, I didn't win." May said, letting out a frown.

"Well, I have an idea to put a smile on your face. I live in Mineral Town and there is a festival coming up, I would like for you to come and visit me." Claire said. "It would mean a lot to me to see you again."

"I don't know, I have a couple of friends here with me and I don't know if they would agree to have a break." May said.

"Your friends are welcome to come as well and I would make all your favorite dishes even fried noodles." Claire said. May's eyes glimmer as she heard that. _Food is always the key to persuade her. I am happy that she didn't change too much._ "So, are you still uncertain?"

"No, I would love to come." May cheered. "I would love to see you again and try your cooking. It has been so long that I haven't eaten your fried noodles."

"My gingerbread cookie, who are you talking to?" Harley said, hugging her from behind and staring at the screen. "Oh my, I thought your mother would be on the phone but I didn't expect a beautiful woman."

"Harley, get your hands off of her." Drew said, pulling him away.

"Please don't be so violent." Solidad said. When she turned to the screen, she let out a blush. She pushed May away and let out a sigh. "Claire, is that you?"

"Solidad, it has been a long time. The last time I saw you when you were 10. You grew up to be a beautiful woman. I heard you are quite a coordinator. I am happy for you." Claire said, smiling. "I didn't expect you to be a friend to my cousin."

"Wait, your cousin is May?" Solidad said.

"Of course I am, is it hard to believe?" Claire asked. "I was telling my cousin that you are all invited to come to Mineral Town. You all would be my special guests."

"OF COURSE WE WOULD COME!" Solidad squeaked. Drew, Harley, and May were shocked to see this side of Solidad. She was always so calm, cool, and collective but seeing her act like a fan girl was new and weird to them. "I WOULD LOVE TO SPEND TIME WITH THE GODDESS OF HOENN!"

"Goddess of Hoenn?" Drew and Harley said, looking baffled.

"CLAIRE, DINNER IS READY!"

"I would love to chat more but I have a dinner to attend to. My lover is not a patient man." Claire said, smiling. "See you all in three days. Goodbye May and please keep that smile on your face."

"Thanks Claire…" May said. She hung up and everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"May, I can't believe you are related to the Goddess of Hoenn. She was the reason why I became a coordinator in the first place." Solidad said. "She won a lot of Grand Festivals in her time. I can't believe I am going to meet her again."

"Oh honey, calm down." Harley said. "You remind me of Drewy's fan girls."

"I guess we are going to Mineral Town." Drew said, letting out a sigh.

"If you don't want to come, you don't have to. I can go with Solidad and Harley." May protested, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say I didn't want to come. We all need a break so I think this trip would be great for all of us especially for you." Drew said. "Or maybe for Solidad…"

"I can't believe I am going to meet her." Solidad said, sighing with awe.

"For once, I agree with you." May said, giggling. Drew smiled as she saw her anger disappeared.

 _And without any worries, I can finally tell her._ Drew thought.

"OH NO!" Claire screamed, cupping her face.

"CLAIRE, WHAT IS IT?!" Gray screamed, racing towards her. He grabbed her hands and found her shocked. "Claire, is there something wrong?"

"I need to upgrade my house. I am going to have four guests coming and I didn't upgrade my house yet." Claire said. Gray let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me half to death." Gray said. "I thought someone died."

"This is a serious problem. I have to head to Gotz right away to upgrade my house. I have three days." Claire said. She was about to leave until Gray stopped her. "Gray?"

"It is getting late and Gotz is probably at the Inn." Gray explained. "We can go tomorrow to do your upgrades but for now, let's eat some dinner."

"Okay…" Claire said, kissing him.

"Oh Claire, I think you gave me a title." Gray said.

"What, I did?" She asked.

"I am your lover not your boyfriend. Lover is in another level so there for." Gray said, cupping her face. "I would give you all my love for you." He kissed her one more and spent the rest of the night, giving her more of his love.


	7. Chapter 7: Idiot

**Chapter Seven: Idiot**

Rick was humming happily in the Poultry Farm/ Egg Daycare Center. _That was the best date I have ever gone to. Karen looked so beautiful in her violet dress. She even confessed to me last night. I am so happy._ He was tending to the eggs in the nursery until he heard the doorbell ring. He turned and found Claire, holding an egg. "Hey Claire, what do you have there?" He asked.

"Oh Rick, my brother gave me this egg as a gift and I wanted you to check it for me please." She said, walking towards him and giving him the egg.

"Wow, I have never seen this type of egg before plus it is a beautiful shade of midnight violet." Rick said, lifting it up.

"Well, he told me that he got it from the Kalos Region so it must be a very rare pok'emon." Claire said, smiling. "I can't wait. This is my first egg and I want to do a good job at it."

"But you are doing a good job." Rick said. "It seems that it is about to hatch soon. I wouldn't be surprised if it hatches today."

"Really? I can't wait." Claire cheered. "So how was your date with Karen last night?"

"Well, it was fun…" He said, blushing. _So she knows about our date. I shouldn't be surprised because Karen and Claire are best friends._ "I was happy that she even agreed to go on a date with me. She is fun to talk to and we did karaoke. Surprisingly, she avoided drinking wine." Claire let out a giggled. "I guess you have something to do with it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Claire said. "I am glad you two have fun. It is always nice to have someone to love."

"I agree and we are going on another date tomorrow night." Rick said. "Since you are here, can you tell me what Karen likes?"

"Well, besides wine she loves chocolate truffles and diamonds." Claire said. "I found a diamond in the mines a few days ago. You can have it."

"Thanks a bunch Claire. I owe you one." Rick said.

"Rick, you can repay me by making my best friend super happy." Claire said, smiling. "You can ask Gray to make it into a necklace or something." She then showed him the broach that Gray made for her. "He is pretty good. He made me this."

"Wow, it is so beautiful." Rick said. "I want something like that for Karen."

"Come by to my house tonight to get your diamond. Also thanks for the egg hatching tips Rick but I have to go. See you later." Claire said, walking out the door with her egg. "Well, Amber and Blaze are with Gray and my chores are all done. Gotz is working on the upgrades so what I have left to do is visit the Hospital to use the PC." She headed her way to the hospital and when she opens the door. Elli was there to greet her. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. "Hey Elli…"

"Oh Claire, what can I do for you?" Elli asked, smiling.

"Well, I was hoping to use the PC. I already asked my grandfather to send over my pok'emon for the Fireworks Festival Tournament. I am so excited." Claire explained.

"Actually, I have already taken the liberty of withdrawing your pok'emon and giving them a checkup. They are quite healthy." Elli explained. A Chansey walked towards them with three pok'eballs. "Here you go."

"Oh thank you Elli. You are the best." Claire said, grabbing the pok'eballs and putting it in her bag. "Are you participating in the tournament?"

"Of course and I would love to battle you." Elli said, smiling.

"Well, I have to go and thank you for everything." Claire said, walking out the door with her egg. _Wow, there is a lot of competition. I don't know if I can win this._ "It is almost four so Gray would get out soon from work. I think I should relax on the beach." She walked to the beach and stare at the ocean. She walked to the docks and sat down to stare at the open water. "I can't wait to see May."

"Hey Claire…" A voice said. She turned and found Kai. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She asked.

"I didn't have the chance to apologize to you about what I did at the race." Kai said, scratching his head. "I was out of line and I am very sorry."

"It is okay Kai, all is forgiven. I am not the type of person that holds a grudge." Claire said, smoothing her egg. "Also, if it wasn't for you Gray and I wouldn't be together."

"But I was the one that pulled you two apart in the first place." Kai said.

"Yes, but you were man enough to fix it." She said.

"You are too nice for your own good Claire." Kai said, letting out a chuckle. "I wonder why Gray is so in love with you. He often talks about you when I am with him. He was always the silent and grumpy blacksmith but ever since he met you, he changed so much."

"I don't think I was the cause for Gray's sudden change." Claire said, giggling.

"I am serious. I have never seen that guy so happy in my life." Kai said. "To be honest, the reason why I kissed you is because I was jealous that I didn't have someone special cheering for me."

"You are mistaken. There was a girl and she was cheering her heart out for you." Claire said.

"Really?" Kai asked, looking at her with shock. "Who?"

"Popuri… She likes you very much that she threatened me to stay away from you." Claire said. "I have a feeling you like her too."

"Well, I have love Popuri for a long time but I couldn't get close to her because her stupid overprotective older brother. I try to forget her by dating and flirting with other women but she was always the best. She was always the one I want and need and I can't have her." Kai explained.

"I know the feeling. When I first met Gray here, he was always so well… Gray. He was so mean to me and didn't want anything to do with me. I tried my best to befriend him but he would always hurt my spirit with his harsh words." Claire said.

"Why didn't you give up?" Kai asked.

"When I first met Gray for the first time, my heart leaped. I know it sounds cheesy but I fell in love with him." Claire said, blushing. "He may be mean, rude, and heartless but I can see that he is hurting. He feels that no one understands him and no one cares. His grandfather screams at him and insults his work while Ann is too busy running the Inn. I didn't quit because when he smiled at me for the first time, I felt that it was my job to keep that smile on his face. Sure it was hard since he pushes me away but I am glad we made it this far. Now, he doesn't want to let go of me."

"Tell me about it, he is like a bodyguard. He doesn't want me to hug you." Kai teased.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said. They turned and found Gray with Amber and Blaze. Amber raced to Claire and hugged her. "Claire, I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, I finished all my chores and I wanted to see the sunset. Also, Kai here was keeping me company." Claire said, smiling. "Why don't you join us?" Gray sat beside her and placed his hat on her head.

"The sun is still out and I don't want you to get sunburn." Gray said, blushing. Claire didn't response. She was too busy staring at his red hair. "What?"

"You look so cute without your hat." Claire said.

"And you look cute with my hat." Gray said. "So Kai, how is the restaurant doing?"

"It is going well." Kai said. "But I need more customers though. Hey Claire, how about you wear that cute maid outfit again?" Gray gave him an evil glare. "Maybe not…"

"I went to see Rick today and he told me that my egg might hatch today." Claire said, rubbing her egg. "I am so excited."

"That's great babe." Gray said, smiling. "I can't wait to see what type of Pok'emon it is. It might be pretty strong."

"Or it might be pretty cool…" Kai added.

"Amber, you might have a new brother or sister." Claire said, patting her head.

" ** _I can't wait."_** Amber cheered.

"And I know that Blaze would help you protect him or her." Claire said.

 ** _"Of course, I would protect the new baby with my life_**." Blaze said proudly.

Then Popuri appeared in front of them. "You, I have a bone to pick with you demon." Popuri snapped, pointing at Claire. Claire blinked and stared at her with a baffle look on her face. "I want to challenge you to a Pok'emon Battle."

"But I don't do battles…" Claire said. "I am a weak and feeble farmer."

"Don't give me that. I saw you battle your rival Patty at your farm." Popuri snapped.

"What? You were there. Why?" Claire asked.

"That is none of your business. I challenge you Claire." Popuri snapped.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Claire said, standing up. "Hey Gray, can you hold my egg for me?"

"Sure but are you certain about this?" Gray asked, grabbing the egg from her.

"Yeah but I have to do this for someone." Claire said, tipping his hat on her head.

"Okay…" Gray said, smiling. "Good luck…" Claire and Popuri were standing on opposite ends on the sandy beach. "Each of you can only use one Pok'emon and well you know the rest. Begin…"

"Blossom, I chose you…" Popuri said, tossing a luxury ball in the air. A cute belblosom appeared in front of her. "Let's win this. Now Blossom, use stun spore…" Yellow powder burst towards Amber.

"Amber, use Flame Charge to burn out the stun spore." Claire said. Amber's body was covered with vicious burning flames and incinerates the powder. Amber charged towards Blossom and was about to hit.

"Blossom, use Petal Dance on the sand." Popuri ordered. Blossom launch a beautiful petal dance towards the sand and the sand burst out as if it was a wall. Amber was sunk in the wall and her fire dispersed. "Now Blossom, use magical leaf."

"Wow, what a nice tragedy. Popuri is very cool." Kai said, smiling.

 _So that is what you are doing. You are showing Kai how strong Popuri is._ Gray thought, letting out a smile. _You are such a weird girl Claire._

"Amber, use flamethrower to the ground so you can get out of there." Claire said. Amber launched a powerful flamethrower and it pushed her away from the sand and from the magical leaf. "Great job…"

"You are still open. Blossom use petal dance."

"Amber, use fire spin."

Another beautiful petal dance was hovering towards Amber but she burnt them all with her flames. "Now, use iron tail." Claire said. Amber swiftly flew towards Blossom with her tail glowing brightly. But the battle was interrupted by a fog. "What is going on here?"

"CLAIRE!" Gray screamed, racing towards the fog. "I AM COMING!"

"POPURI!" Kai screamed, running into the fog as well. _I have to save her before it is too late._

"Prepare for Trouble."

"And make it double

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the people of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above." The fog cleared up and there was a huge mechanic machine in front of them.

"Jessie…" A woman with long red violet hair said.

"James…" A man with short wavy light purple hair said.

"Team Rocket blasted off in a speed of light." The woman said.

"Surrender now and prepare to fight." The man said.

"Meowth that's right." A small white cat pok'emon said, jumping in front of them.

"So what are you three here for?" Claire asked. _The last thing I need is a Team Rocket attack._ "I am not in the mood for this."

"We were in a middle of a battle you know." Popuri snapped.

"We came for you Claire Maple." Jessie said.

"Our boss would give us all promotions and a raise if we bring you to him." James explained.

"What do you want with Claire Maple?" Popuri screamed. "You should leave her alone. She hasn't done anything to you." Claire was shocked to hear that Popuri was defending her.

"Popuri…" Claire said, smiling. _So she likes me after all._

"Claire, I know who you really are." Popuri said. "Goddess of Hoenn…"

"Then you do know why they are after me." Claire said.

"Just to let you know that the only person that is going to beat you is me and I am not letting these shitheads ruin that for me." Popuri said. "I don't know why they are after you but I know who you really are."

"Seviper…" Jessie said, tossing a pok'eball in the air. A large black snake appeared and hissed devilishly. "Use Poison tail…"

"Blossom, use magical leaf…" Popuri said. Blossom did was she was told but the poison tail cut through the leaves and Blossom. "Blossom…" Popuri raced towards her and hugged her. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." But Seviper didn't stop attacking. It smashed Popuri and Blossom into the ocean. Popuri fell unconscious.

"Kai, Popuri is in trouble. Get her while Claire and I handle them." Gray said. Kai tossed a pok'eball in the air and it was a Gyarados. He hopped on Gyarados back and dived into the water to save her.

 _I am almost there…_ Kai thought, staring at Popuri's body sinking deeper in the ocean. He grabbed a hold of her and Blossom and raced up the surface. He checked her pulse and she was not breathing. He pumped her chest with his hands but she still didn't wake up. "Come on Popuri, please don't die on me." He continued on pumping her chest but she still didn't wake up. "Please, wake up. I love you Popuri, please wake up." He leaked tears as he moved to her lips. He gave her air and surprising, she coughed out seawater. "Oh Popuri, you had me worried." He hugged her tightly. "I didn't know what I would do without you."

"Oh Kai, I thought you didn't like me. I thought you like Claire." Popuri said weakly.

"No, I only did that to ruin Gray and make you jealous. I really do care for you Popuri. Please believe me." He pleaded, crying. She let out smile and hugged him back.

"I believe you but I can't breathe." Popuri said. He pulled her back and found a cut on her stomach.

"You are poisoned by that Poison Tail. I have to get you to Trent." Kai said.

"Claire, are you ready?" Gray said. He put the egg in his bomber suit. _The last thing I need is for her to be sad that I lost her egg._ "Claire, let's finish them off." But there was no reply from her. "Claire?" He turned and found her shaking and gritting her teeth. _Wait? I know this look._

"Cacnea, I need you right now." James said, tossing a pok'eball. However, Cacnea just hugged her master with her thorny body. "Cacnea, I told you to stop this bad habit."

"You two are going to fucking pay for hurting my friend. I told your boss countless time to back off." Claire snapped. "He is such a pussy and is too scared to get me himself. He has to send his fucking assholes to do his dirty work. Tell him for me that he needs to grow some balls because he doesn't have any." Jessie and James were shocked to hear this while Gray was blushing.

"How dare you insult our boss like that?" Jessie snapped.

"You don't have any rights to say such things." Jamie snapped.

"You are going to pay for saying all that." Meowth snapped.

"Fuck Claire…" Gray whispered, blushing. _Damn, she is so fucking hot. Next time, I need to come prepare and record her when she is like this._ Blaze was laughing at the sight of his trainer. He turned to Blaze and glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

 ** _"It is funny how you find her temper attractive."_** He replied. **_"You are a weird man Gray."_**

"Thanks for the honesty." Gray said sarcastically.

"Amber, let's get rid of these guys." Claire said, gripping her fist. "I want them out of Mineral Town once and for all."

 ** _"They need to learn to fuck off."_** Amber replied. **_"They are fucking annoying."_** Blaze blushed when he heard his girlfriend cuss. Gray laughed at him.

 ** _"What are you laughing at?"_** Blaze asked, glaring at him.

"You are attractive to angry girls too." Gray said. "We are both weird." _Well Patty was right. Pok'emon tends to act like their trainers._ "Blaze, let's help out. We are not going to let the girls have all the fun."

"Seviper, use poison tail." Jessie said.

"Cacnea, use pin missile." James said.

"Amber, use fire spin…" Claire said.

"Blaze, use focus punch and dived into the fire spin." Gray said. As Team Rocket's Pok'emon were attack. Amber's fire spin protected Blaze from getting hit from the pin missile. Blaze launched a powerful punch at Seviper. It was too powerful to the point that Seviper flew back to Cacnea and towards the machine.

"You two are useless." Jessie complained.

"Well, let's use the machine." Meowth said.

"Good plan…" James said. The huge machine moved towards them and it had long mechanic claws. "It is time to snatch a Goddess."

"Right…" Jessie and Meowth agreed. Claire and Gray were running away from them but the claws got a hold of Claire. "We got her."

"CLAIRE!" Gray screamed.

"Amber, use Flame Charge and shoot them to the sky." Claire ordered. Amber's body was once again in flames and swiftly attacked the machine upwards. The machine was now in midair.

"Blaze, it is time for a focus punch." Gray said.

"Amber, give Blaze a boost with iron tail." Claire said. Blaze jumped in the air with his claws glowing. He wasn't high enough to reach the machine. Amber used her tail to launch him higher for him to reach the machine. He punched the machine so hard that Claire was released from its claws and was falling. _I am free but I didn't think this through._ She thought she was going to have a harsh fall but Gray caught her and found him staring into her eyes. "Hey love, nice catch." She placed his hat on top of his head.

"Thanks babe…" He said, smiling. "Shall we finish this?"

"Yup…" Claire said. "Amber…"

"Blaze…"

"USE FLAMETHROWER!" They both screamed. Amber and Blaze combined there powers and created a powerful and flaming flamethrower. It hit the machine and exploded into pieces.

"I can't believe we can't even capture a woman." Jessie complained.

"Jess, we couldn't even capture a Pok'emon." James said.

"This is depressing…" Meowth added.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They all screamed, flying away without a trace.

"We did it." Claire cheered. Gray was still carrying her twirling her around.

"We make a great team." Gray said.

"We do." Claire said. "Amber… Blaze… You two were amazing." Then the two charmanders were growling in pain and lying on the sand. "What's wrong?" She jumped off Gray and raced towards them.

"Buddy, are you okay?" Gray asked. Then they started glowing and before they know it, the little charmanders were now Charmeleons. "They both evolved."

"Oh Amber, congratulations…" She said, hugging her.

"GRAY! CLAIRE! POPURI NEEDS HELP!" Kai screamed, racing towards them. He was carrying Popuri while Popuri was holding on to Blossom. Claire raced towards Popuri and checks her pulse.

"She needs to get treatment now. She is not going to make it if we take her to Trent." Claire said.

"But that is her only option." Kai snapped.

"Calm down Kai, she is going to be okay." Claire said, pulling three pok'eballs out of her bag. She tossed in the air and a Milotic, Serperior and a Lopunny. "Kai, lay them down."

"Okay…" Kai said, doing what he was told. He lay Popuri down on the sand.

"Okay you guys, we need to do a First Aid Combination." Claire said.

"First Aid Combination?" Gray and Kai said, giving her a baffle look.

Milotic used Aqua Ring while Serperior wrapped Popuri and Blossom with its long snake like body and started using Synthesis. Popuri and Blossom's injuries were healing. Lopunny lightly used Blizzard to cool them down for their fever. Claire reached into her bag and pulled out two Pecha berries. She walked up to Popuri.

"Popuri, I need you to eat this. It would cure the poison." Claire said.

"I don't think I can chew." Popuri said weakling.

"Don't worry, I just need you to open your mouth." Claire said. Popuri forced her mouth open and when it was wide enough, Claire squeeze the Pecha berry so she can drink the juice. She did the same with Blossom and in no time, they were healed and safe. "They would be okay."

"Thanks Claire…" Kai said, racing towards Popuri and cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes Kai, I am happy you were there to save me." Popuri said, smiling. She then turned to Claire. "Thanks for your help Claire."

"Of course, we are friends after all." Claire said, smiling.

"You consider me as your friend." Popuri said. "Even with all the mean things I did to you."

"Yup…" Claire said. Popuri then started to cry.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She cried. "YOU ARE TOO NICE FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." Claire just giggled. "But thank you so much Claire."

"I guess it is good to be an idiot." Claire said. She then turned to her Pok'emon. "Bella… Yori… Lola…You three were great. Thanks for your help." The three pok'emon were staring at her without responding to her. "Is there something wrong?" They tackled her down and started hugging her and licking her. "Oh you three, I miss you guys too. It has been so long."

"I see your little Snivy, Feebas, and Buneary evolved." Gray said, smiling at them. He patted Milotic on the head. "You must be Bella, you are quite a beauty." He then turned to Serperior. "And you must be Yori." Then he smoothed Lopunny's long ears. "And you must be Lola."

"Guys, this is Gray. He is my lover." Claire said. They greeted him by cuddling him.

"Oh it is nice to meet you guys too." Gray said, letting out a chuckle.

"POPURI!" A voice screamed. They turned and found Rick racing towards them. He made it in front of Kai and Popuri. "Are you okay? I heard a loud explosion here and you didn't answer your cell phone." He then glared at Kai. "Hey pervert, stay away from my sister."

"Rick, please stop. He was the one that saved me." Popuri said, smiling. She forced her body up and stood in front of her brother. "A gang of hooligans came to hurt us and one of their pok'emon used Poison tail and tossed me and Blossom into the ocean. Kai raced to save me while Claire and Gray got rid of the bad guys."

"But even with this, I don't trust him. He is always with a different woman and he forced Claire to kiss her during the race." Rick said. "I don't trust him at all."

"But brother, I really do like him. A matter of fact, I love him." Popuri said.

"You have every right to love but not with him." Rick snapped.

"I promise that I would not hurt your sister." Kai said. "She means so much to me Rick and you are right, I have been going through women like I go through clothes but the only woman that I truly love is Popuri. I want to be with her but you wouldn't let me. So I try to forget her but it didn't work. I love your sister Rick. Please let me love her."

"Kai…" Popuri said, leaking tears. _He really does love me._

"I don't know." Rick said, scratching his head. "What do you think Gray?"

"I have already forgiven Kai for what he did at the race plus I know he changed for good." Gray said. "Also, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"I still don't trust him…" Rick said. "I am still not convinced." Then Claire walked beside him and whispered something in his ear. He then started to blush. "ALRIGHT KAI, YOU CAN DATE MY SISTER BUT IF YOU BREAK HER HEART, I WILL KILL YOU!" Kai then grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kai said, smiling. He then turned to Popuri and hugged her tightly. "Oh Popuri, I can finally love you."

"I am so glad." Popuri cried, hugging him back.

"What did you whispered to Rick?" Gray asked.

"It is a secret." Claire said, sticking out her tongue. Then all of the suddenly, Gray's chest started to glow. "Gray, your glowing." Gray turned to himself and pulled out the egg. "My egg... Does that mean it is going to hatch soon?" She grabbed the egg and rubbed it gentle.

"Yes it is." Rick said. "Keep rubbing it."

"My egg is going to hatch." Claire cheered. She continued rubbing it smoothly. Then the egg transformed into a small and cute pok'emon with dark violet fur and glimmering eyes. "Oh my gosh, you are finally here."

"Wow, it is an Espurr. It is from the Kalos Region." Kai said. "Congratulations Claire."

 ** _"Mama?"_** Espurr said, smiling at Claire. Espurr then nuzzle her cheek with hers. **_"Mama, I am so happy to see you."_**

"He is so adorable. I think I would call him Midnight." Claire said, hugging him. "Do you like that name?" Espurr purred in agreement. "I am so happy that you are finally here." She then turned to her Pok'emon. "Okay everyone, this is your new brother and his name is Midnight. Please teach him everything that he needs to know and protect him okay." Her Pok'emon greeted Midnight with love and cheer. Midnight was happy to be part of the family.

"Congratulations babe." Gray said, hugging her.

"Thanks." Claire said.

"Claire, we didn't finish our battle." Popuri said.

"Well, we can finish it in the Fireworks Festival Tournament." Claire said, offering her hand to her. "But this time, we would battle as friends not enemies."

"Then I can't wait." Popuri said, grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly.

Claude was up at Mother's Hill, staring at the town below. _Another Team Rocket attack, thank Arceus that no one was seriously hurt. But I don't think Claire is safe here anymore. I should convince her leave._

"You know, I would never think I would see you again Claude." A voice said. He turned and found Karen. Eva was on her head. "Or should I say Captain Commander…"

"Hey Karen, thanks for taking care of my sister." Claude said. "But I don't think she is safe here anymore."

"We both know it would be hard to convince her to leave Mineral Town." Karen said.

"But the attacks are getting out of hand." Claude said.

"But Gray is always there to protect her and also she can handle herself now." Karen said. "There is nothing to worry about."

"It seems that Gray is not the only person that is going to miss her." Claude said.

"I have to admit that I befriend her to keep my promise I made to you but I found myself liking her." Karen said, giggling. "She is truly a great friend and I would miss her greatly if she leaves."

"I guess I would let her stay for now." Claude said, letting out a sigh. "So how is retirement Karen or should I say Lieutenant Commander?"

"It is wonderful." Karen said.


End file.
